My Prince Charming
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: Bella decides to change her life when she get's dumped for another woman. So she decides to move to Harmony, North Carolina. There she loses the weight she's always battled, gets her dream job and finds the friends of a life time. She also gains the attention of famous country singer, Edward Cullen. Could he be the Prince Charming she's always dreamed of? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"You're breaking up with me?"

I sat there stunned as my boyfriend of two years sat across from the restaurant table with an apologetic smile on his face.

Mike Newton was twenty two years old with light blond hair and wire framed glasses that were too large for his too thin face. We had met in high school and been friends for years before he finally got up the courage to ask me out.

I admitted to herself that I wasn't in love with Mike, but he was my friend and I respected him.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I was sure I didn't want to hear the answer.

Mike took a sip of his water and sighed.

"Come on, Bella. You knew it was never going to last." He told me gently.

"No, I didn't know that. Mike you haven't said anything to make me think you were unhappy." I argued.

"Bella we stay in every night, we watch TV or read, and it wouldn't be as bad if we were actually staying in for something…." He trailed off suggestively.

"Sex?" I burst out, uncaring that other diners had turned around and were now listening intently. "You're talking about sex?"

"Two years, Bella, I think I've been pretty patient." He sighed. "And then there was, well an incident. "

I frowned. "What incident?"

Mike started to fidget uncomfortably. "I met and woman last week and we…"

"Jesus Christ," I whispered, not needing him to finish, I already knew. "How could you do that to me, Mike? Relationship aside, we've been friends for years." I couldn't hide the hurt that was in my voice or the tears that filled my eyes.

"It was an accident, Bella, a stupid mistake," he rushed out reaching for my hand.

"It was an accident?" I demanded tearing my hand away from his. "How do you accidently have sex with someone, Mike? Excuse me, miss?" I called out to a waitress who was trying to casually walk by so she could pass on the gossip to the other servers.

"Yes? Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, I need a drink. Make it large and heavy on the alcohol."

"Right away," She answered trying to hide a smile.

"Bella, baby, please don't make a scene. You knew this was coming. You don't love me and I don't love you. We both know that."

Yes, I did know that, but it still hurt me to hear him say the words.

"And this woman, this mistake, do you love her?" I asked hollowly.

"No, of course not, but she's more-", he cut off abruptly.

"More what?" I demanded as the waitress placed down my drink.

"She was just, she was-", he stammered.

"Just what?" I interrupted.

"Attractive." He answered. "She was more attractive, okay? She was beautiful and sexy and she had a body a man dreams of. Is that what you wanted me to say?" he demanded.

I looked down at her hands, my short pudgy fingers and felt the lump rise in my throat.

"Unlike me," I whispered. "You broke up with me because of my weight?"

Mike sighed in exasperation. "I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. Don't make me into the bad guy, Bella.."

I felt my temper rising. "Don't make you into one?" I demanded rising to my feet. "You slept with another woman because she was thin and beautiful and because you just damn well wanted to. You are the bad guy, Mike!" I shouted and then, for dramatic effect, threw the drink Id just been given in his face.

"Son of a bitch!" He sputtered.

"We were friends, Mike. No matter what, that should have mattered. I deserve more than this."

I rushed out of the restaurant, trying to ignore the other patrons, some were laughing quietly, while others were applauding me. My cheeks were flushed with anger and embarrassment and my eyes were glassy with unshed tears as I made my to my friends apartment.

Jessica and Lauren had gone to high school with Mike and I and were now sharing an aparment a few blocks from mine. When I had banged on the door in tears, they had ushered me into their apartment and heard all about my tale of woe.

"Son of a bitch," Jessica hissed while Lauren called him ever limp dick prick under the sun.

"Well, you can't let him get to you, Bella." Lauren told me as she applied a coat of vibrant red lipstick in the mirror.

"How can I not? He just dumped me. He slept with someone else and then he dumped me." I cried.

Lauren turned to me with a smile. "We're going to go out and have fun and so that Mike Newton doesn't have the satisfaction of knowing he ruined your night."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Lauren."

"Don't mention it." She waved off.

"This will be so much fun, Bella." Jessica promised.

Two hours later, I wasn't having fun. While Jessica and Lauren had danced the night away, Id been left alone at our table to watch the drinks.

I watched Jessica and Lauren as they danced with the handsome men. I wished I had that confidence. To go up to a guy and ask him to dance. Or even believe that a guy would ask me to. No one had asked me to dance tonight. We had been sitting here, trash talking Mike, when the men had walked up to our table. After a quick conversation, they had asked the girls to dance and Id been left here. Alone.

I smiled when Jessica and Lauren made their way back over.

"Bella, we're going to go back to Tylers place! Will you be okay getting home?" Jessica asked me as she gathered her bag and handed Lauren hers.

I don't know why I had expected an invatation, but I did and it hurt when I didn't get one.

I wanted to tell them that tonight was about us having fun and cheering me up. Instead, I had sat there, alone all night.

But instead of yelling at them, I just smiled and said Id be fine.

I couldn't wait to get home.

I closed the door to my small city apartment and tossed my keys into the small bowl on the kitchen counter.

What a shitty day, I thought as I walked over to the freezer and pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and went in hunt of a spoon.

After eating an entire tub of ice cream and left over Chinese food, I just wanted to crawl into bed and forget everything that had happened tonight.

Once I had changed into my pajamas, I went to brush my teeth before bed, and froze at the sight in the bathroom mirror.

I hated the sight.

Long dark hair, brown eyes and fat.

There was no other word for it, I wasn't overweight or chubby, I was fat.

I had battled with my weight my entire life. I had gone on a diet only to quit a few days down the line and say that Id start again on Monday. I would go clothes shopping and anything I liked would be too small and Id have to settle for something frumpy and that made me look even bigger than I was. Then Id buy fast food to cheer myself up.

My family were supportive, helping me when I was on a diet, not judging me when I quit. They loved me for who I was and always would.

Looking at my reflection I knew that they were the only people who would ever love me for who I was.

It wasn't just Mike, it was my friends, the few I had. Mike was right when he said I would rather stay in with a good book or watch a movie than go out with my friends, but only because I never felt comfortable around them.

Like tonight, Id gone out and been alone all night, while they'd had fun. They were young and beautiful and confident and got any guy they wanted, and did. When I couldn't even hang onto my geek high school boyfriend.

I wiped away the tears that fell down my plump cheeks and looked into my eyes and admitted what I tried so hard to hide.

I wasn't happy.

I hated my life, I hated my job, I hated that whenever I went out, I always felt uncomfortable.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. When I was younger, I had assumed I would lose my weight, work as a hair stylist and be inlove with my Prince Charming. And I would be happy.

I wasnt. I had never lost the weight, but I had gained some. I wasn't working as a hair stylist like Id dreamed, I was a secretary for a law firm and had about one phone call a day. I wasn't inlove with my Prince Charming, Id never met him. Instead, the guy I settled for dumped me. In a restatraunt. How cliche.

I stared at myself for a long time and decided that if I wanted all of that, then I was going to have to get it.

"What do you mean your moving to Harmony, North Carolina?" My mom demanded the next day.

Renee Swan and Charlie Swan are what you would call, free spirited. I was raised to be who I wanted to be and do what I wanted to do. I could stay out late, go on roadtrips with friends. Everyone in my school wanted my parents. And yet, I didn't stay out late or go on roadtrips. Their flower child parenting techniques were wasted on me.

"Harmony?" My dad frowned.

I nodded my head in excitement. "I thought it sounded right. I want to go and get my life in order, why not go to a place with a name like Harmony?" I shrugged.

I had pretty much went online last night and looked up some towns, when Id seen Harmony, North Carolina, I knew it was fate.

"But, why do you want to leave?" My mom asked with tears in her eyes. She may be free spirited, but not when It came to me.

"Because, mom, I have to get my life in order. I've been drifting around, wanting a different life, but never fighting for it. I need to do this mom. Maybe, I could do it here, but I want a whole new start. I've heard good things about this place," I added brightly. "Apparently, some country music star has his own land in the woods." I shrugged. "I don't know if that's true or not, but it sounds interesting." I reached for her hand. "I need to do this."

My mom smiled slowly. "I know you do. I just hope you find whatever your looking for."

"So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you to my beautiful followers, reviewers or favourite list people... Oh someone left me a review with the words North Car on it. I don't know what that means and you have disabled you private messaging, so... I don't know. Thank you all for reading and in this chapter, we will meet the girls!**

**Read and review!**

BPOV

I smiled as I lay down on the motel bed. I had just arrived in Harmony and things were looking good. I had cheated on my diet once and I was going for a long walk everyday. Until, I could find a job and a place of my own, which could be hard in a town this small, I was stuck at a motel and my parents were helping me out financially.

Renée had cried and offered to read my palm to see how my adventure would turn, but I insisted I wanted it to be a surprise and I pried my hand from out of hers. Charlie was taking it a lot better. He'd only cried once.

So, here I am! One of my goals can be ticked off the list. Tomorrow I would get out those want ads and join a gym. Two more things would soon be off my list. I know it.

I've had it! I thought as I switched off the machine and rushed to the locker room. The past few weeks and been unbearably hard and for this to happen... I have had enough.

When I reached my car, ready to go home and swim in an ocean of Rocky Road, I heard them.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around when I heard three separate voices demand the same thing in unison.

Three women stood in front of me. One was tall and blond with big blue eyes, the second had vibrant red hair, brown eyes and was average in height, and the third short black hair that flicked out and bright blue eyes and was the smallest of the three. All three were wearing tight gym clothes that showed off their wonderful figures and were all stunningly beautiful.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, knowing that I was red faced, sweating and standing next to three women who could be on the cover of a fashion magazine.

"What are you doing out here?" the red-head asked waving her arms around for emphasis.

"I'm going home," I replied slowly, envying their cute gym clothes when I was there in a white shirt and joggers.

"You're giving up," the blond one accused.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback. How did they know?

The tiny stepped forward with a warm smile.

"Never mind them, they never did learn how to talk to absolute strangers without sounding like a creepy stalker," she threw a teasing glance their way.

I smiled at the glares they shot back at her.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself. "These two here are Rosalie and Nessie," she continued pointed at the blond and the red-head. "We've been watching you."

I stood there for a moment before Alice's words sunk in.

"Watching me?" I replied dully.

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

"And she accused us of sounding like deranged stalkers," Rosalie muttered earning an elbow from Alice.

"Look, we're not stalkers," Nessie promised holding up her hands. "It's just that we were in the gym a few weeks ago and we saw you come in."

"In a town like this everyone knows everyone. We're the town that cliché's were based on," Rosalie added.

"Anyway," Nessie rolled her eyes as her friends' interruption. "We saw how hard you were working. Every time we came in there you were, working your ass off and you always looked so determined, but today…" She trailed off looking at her friends for help so she didn't accidentally offend me more than they already had.

"Done," Rosalie finished. "You just looked done."

"I am." I replied feeling the tears burn my eyes.

"Why? You were doing so well."

"Well? You think I was doing well?" I demanded. "I've been at this for weeks and nothing's happening! I exercise _**all the time,**_ I haven't had anything _**real**_ to eat in weeks and still nothing. I came here thinking Id fix my mess of a life and all I'm doing is making myself even more miserable than I was before. And getting stalked at the gym apparently," I added gesturing to the girls.

I didn't see the glance that the three women shared or the approval flash in their eyes.

"How will you fix your life if you give up?" Nessie asked gently.

I sat down on the hood and sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what im going to do," I admitted as the tears finally fell. "My life before wasn't perfect, but it was… alright," I finished lamely. "Then the guy who Id grown up with and had dated for two years cheated on me and then broke up with me in a restaurant like some bad chick flick. He was my friend and even he didn't want me enough to be true to me or stay."

"He's an ass," Rosalie sat down, taking my hand in hers.

"Yeah," Alice agreed and Nessie nodded with a smile.

"What happened next?" Rosalie asked.

"I decided to change my life," I laughed. "It's going so well," I added sarcastically. "I imagined it in my head. I saw myself losing the weight id had all my life and finally getting a job I was passionate about and changing everything. I wanted to finally have friends and maybe even find a guy and that Id be happy. I would truly happy for the first in so long that I can't even remember the last time I was truly happy." I rambled to herself.

"Honey, being thinner wont just magically makes everything perfect and happy," Alice pointed out.

"I know," I sighed. "It was just part of the plan. I wanted to be thinner and more confident instead of always wanting to fade into the background. Hell, I even want to do it now. I mean look at you all; beautiful and then there's me."

"Hey," Rosalie interrupted. "Your right about one thing, you need more confidence but don't sit there saying that just because you're not a size six means you're not beautiful."

Alice nodded in agreement. "She's right. Why don't you tell us the entire story?"

I sat the on the hood of my car with strangers and told them my story; my hippy parents and how supportive they were, how I met, and eventually broke up with Mike and our relationship and my friendship with what few friends I had. The entire time I expected to stop and suddenly feel uncomfortable with sharing so much with them or I expected them to stop me because they were bored. They never did. The three of them sat there with me and listened to every word, only talking when they wanted more information on something or to encourage me to continue.

"That Mike's such a dick," Alice said after Id finished my story.

"And so are your friends," Nessie added. "Making you feel excluded like that."

"It's not their fault I never felt comfortable around them."  
"They should have known," Rosalie argued. "That's what friends are there for, to be there for you. To know you better than know yourself."

"Well, if any of them are out there, I've never met them." I shrugged.

"That's because you hadn't met us," Alice smiled.

"What?" I frowned.

"Are you busy, right now?" She asked, ignoring me.

"I just told you my tale of woe on a car outside the gym for the past half hour and am currently unemployed. I'm never busy."

"Good. Your coming sopping with us. We're going dancing tonight and your coming with us, right girls?"

Rosalie and Nessie nodded their head enthusiastically in agreement.

"I don't know." I hesitated.

"It will be fun," Alice promised.

"I hate shopping," I admitted.

"Not anymore. We'll help you find something amazing, something that will make you feel sexy and confident." Rosalie promised.

"Please Bella. What do you have to lose?" Nessie asked.

I looked around at the women who had just brought me back from the brink of a meltdown and sat there while I bitched about my life and couldn't refuse them.

"Let's go."

"Bella, stop worrying, I will find you something so sexy you'll want to jump yourself," Rosalie promised as we walked into the fifth store in the mall.

"I believe you," I replied as I glanced around. These stores always made me feel uncomfortable. The sales girls always had perfect hair and make up, their clothes the latest fashion and a perpetual pout on their faces. The store itself was intimidating with the floor length mirrors and bright lights so you saw every flaw in the big ass mirrors.

The girls looked right at home here while I felt like a very large fish out of water.

"Bella, what size are you?" Alice asked casually not noticing when I froze up.

Maybe it was a clichéd girl reaction but I didn't let anyone know my size, it embarrassed me and made me feel ashamed of myself.

Rosalie tutted impatiently. "Bella, we know your not a size two and it doesn't matter what size you are. It will just help in finding an outfit if we know what size we're looking for."

Nessie brushed her small hand down my arm comfortingly. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," she assured me. "It's just that Rose and Alice are masters when it comes to clothes. Me? I'm not so much into fashion, so I let these girls dress me," she laughed. "But, if you'd trust us just a little I promise we won't judge you or even care, but if you don't want to that's okay, too."

Her big brown eyes were filled with sincerity and Alice and Rosalie were nodding in agreement.

I sighed and told them my size and watched carefully for a reaction.

It never came. Their eyes didn't widen or show flash in judgment; they just nodded and searched for the clothes in my size. I admired Alice and Rosalie worked, they were like blood hounds who'd caught a scent; fast, efficient and at times ruthless. I knew from Nessie's smile that she thought the same.

We spent the next hour trying on clothes and minute by minute I found herself relaxing more and more, the girls just had that effect and I found out more about them.

Alice was a makeup artist and was sought after for big budget movies. She's met a lot of celebrities through the years and many of them wanted her to move to Hollywood. Though she travelled a lot for work she stayed in Harmony as a home base.

Rosalie actually owned a woman's boutique in town and was from one of the richest families in the south.

Nessie managed her fathers garage and knew more about cars than most men did.

The girls had grown up together and were a couple of years older than me. Though they had all gone to different colleges they had each returned home and remained the best of friends.

I loved the way they teased each other and seemed to be able to know what the others were thinking before they said it and what seemed more amazing was that they seemed to want to bring me into their group.

Later that night, as we were sitting on Alice's living room floor, I asked them the question that I had been dying to know all day as Alice curled my eye lashes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Your eyelashes? Well, it opens up you eyes and-"

"No,"I rushed out before she could continue. "Why did you stop outside of the gym and take me shopping with you? Why am I here now, getting ready for a night out dancing? Why?" I shrugged.

Alice smiled. "Because you looked like you could use a friend. We have watched you go in there everyday and work harder than anyone else. Then today, you seemed so defeated. And when you left, I knew you wouldn't come back. So, we followed you and talked to you and saw that you were a pretty cool chick."

I smiled at her kind words.

She looked into my eyes. "We could use another friend, too, Bella. That's what today was about. I want to be that person."

"I do, too." Nessie added as she fiddled with the strap on her shoe.

"Me three." Rosalie agreed as she batted her hand out-of-the-way and rolled her eyes.

"What do you say, Bella?" Alice smiled.

I looked around the room at these girls, who I didn't know, who were beyond beautiful and sexy and felt comfortable. I had never felt this easy in any of my other friends company. And here they were offering a friendship that I sensed they would take seriously and nodded my head.

"I want that, too."

An hour later, we were in a bar that played very loud country music. Which I loved. We soon found a table and after a few drinks, decided to hit the dance floor.

Earlier, the girls had discovered my passion for styling hair and had shamelessly begged me to do their for tonight. Squealing in delight when Id agreed. Rosalie had ever mentioned giving my name to the local hair salons owner!

I was having a blast as I danced a long to Don't Drink The Water, and smiled to see that the girls knew every word and felt no shame in singing along, no matter how bad their singing was. They weren't shaking their ass in the hopes of getting a mans attention or scanning the crowds for a guy. They were just dancing and singing and having fun with their friends.

When a guy came up to them and asked for a dance, they'd politely declined, saying tonight was all about the girls.

We spent the rest of the night singing and dancing and drinking way too much. It was the best night of my entire life. And Alice was right, I did feel confident in my clothes. It wasn't anything flashy, we were all dressed in jeans, heels and hot blouses as they'd called them. Alice had a floral design that was off the shoulder and showed off the delicate bone structure. Rosalie's was a vibrant red that shimmered when she moved and brought attention to her breasts. Nessie's was a little more conservative, the girls knew she wouldn't be comfortable in anything else and was a deep purple and she reminded me of Daphne from Scooby Doo. I was wearing a metallic silver blouse and a cropped jacket when I had explained I felt insecure about my upper arms. Instead of rolling their eyes at my insecurities, they had nodded their head and set to work.

As we stumbled into Alice's, where we would be spending the night, I was glad that this morning had been awful, because if it hadn't, I wouldn't have stormed out of the gym. And I wouldn't have met these girls, who had given me an amazing night and one more thing to tick of my list. Friends.

Tomorrow, It was back to the gym.

**A/N So there you have it. They've met. I love the girls, but I'm biased, so please tell me what you think! To warn you, so that I don't get complaints, the next chapter will skip to a few years in the future. I could drag it out, but wouldn't you rather meet Edward sooner than later?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and the followers and for the people who have added my story, or me, to their favourite lists. It's amazing and so are all of you!**  
**Okay, just an a recap. Bella was dumped by her dick of a boyfriend for being too big and decided to move away and start a whole new life. She met the girls in the last chapter and has now been embraced into their circle of friends.**  
**It's now two years later and Bella has reached her goal weight and is close friends with the girls. Everything is great, until a certain male returns to Rosalie's life.**

**Read and review!**

BPOV

I was in the middle of my Yoga DVD when I got a test message from Rosalie.

_**DINER! NOW!**_

Frowning, I turned my TV off and hurried out the door to go and meet her.

It had been two years since I moved to Harmony and met Rosalie and the girls. It had been the best two years of my life. The girls were amazing, they had exercised with me every day, they had helped me when I just wanted to dive into a pile a cheeseburgers and had just been really amazing friends.

Thanks to them, I had lost my weight. I would never be skinny, I would always have curves, but now I had confidence in myself. And thanks to Rosalie Id gotten a job in the salon and had lived with her untill six months ago when Mrs Rogers had wanted to move to Florida to be closer to her daughter and her family, and had offered to sell to me. With the help of my parents, who I had promised to pay back, I had bought the salon and re-opened as 'Bellas'. Simple, but mine. I had then moved into the apartment upstairs. My life was perfect at the moment.

Entering the towns only diner, I quickly found the girls at the booth we always snagged when we came in.  
I hurried over and slid in next to Nessie, who offered me a quick smile, but her eyes were on Jacob, the man she had crushed on since I knew her. Rosalie was hissing curse words that would make a sailor blush.  
"How dare that little prick return?" She demanded, fury darkening her eyes and gaining all out attention.  
"Who?" I asked the obvious.  
"Emmett fucking McCarty," She snarled and I quickly looked around when Alice and Nessie gasped. They obviously knew who she was talking about.  
"Who is Emmett McCarty?" I asked, turning to Nessie.  
She scowled. "He is-" She broke off looking over my shoulder. "In the diner." She finished.  
Rosalie's head shot up and we all turned to look at the guy.  
That's him, I thought as I saw an incredibly hot guy walk into the diner wearing an expensive black suit. He was tall, muscular, had black curly hair, dark eyes and he was hotter than hell. Confidence and charm seemed radiate from him.  
With absolute confidence, he walked over to our table, Ignoring a glaring Rosalie, who even I had to admit, could be scary when she wanted to be.  
"Ladies," He greeted with a smile.  
"Hello Emmett," Rosalie greeted politely and I was so proud of her. I knew how much she wanted to deck him right now or at least tell him to go and jump up his own ass. Instead, she chose the high road  
"Rosalie," He replied politely, but I could see how he took in every inch of her.  
"What are you doing here, Emmett?" Alice asked, taking the spotlight off of reluctantly turned to her. "I'm moving home. I decided it was time."  
Before anyone could say anything, Rosalie jumped off of the highroad.  
"Are you freakin' serious? You've got to be kidding me!" She hissed at him.  
He smirked. "Well, Rosie, It sounds as if you actually care." He commented.  
"What happened to hating Harmony and never wanting to waste your life here?" She demanded, ignoring his smug words.  
"I wanted to come home. Get back to my routes. See some of my old friends." He said vaguely. I could tell that there was something more.  
"What? Come back home to see just how many girls lives you can ruin? How many promises you can break?" She glared.  
I saw the girls flinch at her words and I guessed that her words had meant more to them than they had to me. To this Emmett guy, also, considering the anger I saw flash in his eyes before he controlled it.  
"Speaking of ruining lives and broken promises, didn't I hear you were engaged?" He asked, pointedly looking at her bare finger. "What happened to him?" He grinned.  
"He died," She snapped without even hesitating.  
Emmett's smile dropped and he looked instantly contrite. "Rosalie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"No, you didn't," She agreed harshly. "Can we please leave?" She asked us and then through a dirty look at Emmett, who still looked like he wanted to kick his own ass. "I've lost my appetite."  
We all agreed quickly and left the booth, Alice and Nessie glaring at Emmett for putting his foot in it. I didn't know how I should react, since I hadn't been there at the time when all this had happened, so I just followed their lead and glared at him as I pushed passed him.

"I can't belive you told him Royce had died!" Nessie explained with horror while Alice and I laughed on the sofa.  
After leaving the diner, we had rushed over to Rosalie's store and quickly locked ourselves in.  
"What was I going to say, Nessie? The guy who I agreed to marry hoping he'd help me move on from you called off our engagement two weeks before the wedding? And give him the satisfaction? Over my cold, dead, decomposing body would I tell him that another man didn't want me." She fumed while Alice and I roared with laughter. Even after a few seconds Nessie had to give in and laugh, while Rosalie paced by the large glass windows, looking for any sign of Emmett.  
Nessie sighed. "I can't believe it, Emmett McCarty. I thought he wasn't stupid enough to actually return." She chuckled, sitting on the counter top next to the cash register.  
"Yes, the big asshole is back and you can get your ass down from there." She snapped as she pretended to straight out the clothes hangers using the 'One Finger' method.  
I walked over and jumped onto the counter next to Nessie, knowing it would drive Rosalie crazy.  
"So, tell me about this Emmett McCarty and why I have never heard of him before."  
"I don't want to talk about him," Rosalie snapped. "It's bad enough the dick actually had the nerve to show his face in the damn town, never mind actually discussing him in my store." She huffed. "He no longer exists to us and we can't very discuss someone who doesn't really exist now can we?"  
"Yes. It's called Comic Con." Alice giggled when Rosalie glared at her.  
"So, Emmett McCarty." I reminded Nessie.  
"Well, he was in the year above us in high school," She began, ignoring Rosalie as she cursed her. "And when we started junior year he and Rosalie got together. They were the 'It' couple. Then the night of his Graduation he tells her it's not working out and break's it off with her. No real explanation. The next day, it's all town that he left. He told his friend, Eric, that he couldn't stand it around her, that he felt trapped. So he skipped town, leaving Rosalie heartbroken." Nessie told me like it was a juicy plot line on the soap opera that she watched religiously. "Rosalie swore she would never trust another man the way she did Emmett."  
"Turning our Rosalie into a bit of an Ice Bitch," Alice chuckled, ducking when Rosalie threw a shoe at her. She causally bent down and picked up the high-heeled shoe. "Got this is a three?" She asked casually.  
"So, how are the plans for Jasper's birthday party coming along?" Nessie asked when she send that Rosalie was about to explode.  
Jasper Whitlock was Alice's boyfriend. They had met last year when Alice had been a make-up artist for his music video. Jasper was the lead guitarist for country singer, Edward Cullen and co-wrote a lot of his hit songs. When Jasper found out she was from Harmony, he was quick to mention that his friend owned a secluded house just outside of town. Now, when he was in town, he would stay there. We all loved Jasper.  
It was his 30th birthday today and Alice was throwing a big party tonight, the whole town was coming.  
"Oh, it's going good," Alice started.  
"He just ended it!" Rosalie burst out. Alice winked at us, telling us that she knew she'd crack sooner or later.  
"It went from 'Can you believe it? I've just graduated highschool!'" She said in a bad impression of Emmett. "To, 'Listen, babe, I don't think we're going to work out. No hard feelings'. No hard feeling? Was he serious?! Then the absolute son of a bitch left town! I couldn't even spread any rumours about his freakishly small penis."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Is it?" I asked curiously. Rosalie demanded perfection and saw no shame in it. I couldn't see imagine her staying with someone so 'flawed'.  
Rosalie's only response was to storm off, cursing underneath her breath.  
"I'm going to take that as a no," I drawled.  
Nessie grinned. "They lost their virginity together. They learnt everything with each other." She grinned wickedly. "Apparently, he was a very adventurous lover.  
"Like bondage?" I asked seriously, making us all laugh.  
Rosalie stormed back over to us. Her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "No! Not bondage! Not everyone is obsessed with that 50 shades book like Nessie." Nessie gasped, offended. Rosalie then added with a dreamy smile. "Well, he did tie me down a few times, but that's beside the point."  
Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course it is."  
"Look, from this moment, Emmett McCarty does not exist, agreed?"  
"Agreed," We answered.  
She smiled, satisfied it wouldn't be discussed any further. "Now, you two, get your asses off of my counter before I ram the cash register up your asses."  
"The words of a poet," Nessie whispered as she jumped down.  
"I knew she was bondage," I joked, both of us wisely hiding our giggles.  
"Hmn," Alice murmured.  
"What now?" Rosalie growled.  
"Oh, nothing. I was just amazed at the fact that, for someone who doesn't apparently exist, he who will not be named, sure Is making his way over here." Alice commented as she tried on the shoes that Rosalie had previously threw at her.  
"What? You're kidding!" Rosalie exclaimed as she ran up to the shop window. "Shit," She hissed as she watched as Emmett crossed the road and headed in our direction.  
Nessie and I had raced over and now all four of us were crowded around the window.  
"You have to admit, Rose, he is one sexy-" I stopped when she turned to glare at me, but I could see the lust flash in her eyes as he walked along the pavement. He walked like he didn't have a care in the world and like he knew he was the hottest thing in town.  
"I'm not usually into a guy in a suit, but he could make me change my mind," I said with a low whistle.  
When he attempted to open the locked door she muttered,"Well, he's got balls, that much is for sure."  
In pure Rosalie fashion, she walked up to the locked door and flipped the sign so the 'Open' side of it was flashed in Emmet's face. She must have forgotten about when she heard that Emmett was back in town and raced over to the diner.  
She turned to us with a self-satisfied smile. "Look's like we're heading over to Bella's," She announced cheerfully. Her smile only got bigger when she heard Emmett continue to rattle the door.  
"He always did look hot when he was angry," Nessie commented with a sigh.  
Rosalie ignored her and turned flipped the switch that she'd had installed for the shutters outside. She hated closing at night, so she'd spent the extra and had two switched for it.  
We al laughed when the sound of the shutters startled Emmett so much that he jumped back away from the door.  
"Look's like we're leaving through the back door," Alice giggled.  
I made my way over to Rosalie. "You know what, Rosalie, I've always admired your grace and dignity when under pressure," I teased.  
Rosalie only laughed and ushered us out of the back door, turning her back on Emmett McCarty.

EmPOV

"Shit," I cursed as I saw the lights inside the store shut off.  
She'd done it, I thought with pride. She'd always talked about owning her own store and it looked amazing. Well, what little I could see of it through the window, looked amazing.  
If I hadn't been so frustrated, I might have found the whole thing with Rosalie funny. When I saw the door which they had all left through close, I sighed.  
How was I supposed to win back the only woman Id ever loved, If she wouldn't let me try?

**A/N So, what did you think? I love reviews so please send them. Next chapter we'll meet Edward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you to all of you who have already added me to your favourite lists or are following the story. And of course to all my wonderful reviewers. This chapter was hard to write because Edward isn't what I see when I picture a country singer. In my mind his songs are like Brad Paisley, Blake Shelton, Tim McGraw. So, anyone who wants to get in the country mood, then listen to some of those tracks and you'll know what it's like in my head right now. I've tried to make Edward seem a little more laid back. Hopefully, it's come across. Please read and review. And for those who wanted to a description of Bella, I put it in there for you!**

BPOV

"I can't believe that she invited him," Rosalie hissed to me at the bar.  
"Rose, she couldn't not invite him. He would be the only one in town whose not currently in this room." I argued.  
"So?" She shrugged.  
The party was a hit. Everyone wanted to come to Jasper's party and, of course, one of Alice's infamous parties.  
The room was decorated with Balloons and banner's wishing him a happy 30th. The DJ was playing his favourite songs and the food was all his favourites. I was so glad tonight was treat night, or Id be screwed.  
"Poor Nessie," I murmured watching as she stared dreamily at Jacob Black. They had known each other since they could remember, he even worked at her fathers garage, but she'd never told him how she felt.  
I didn't know why she didn't just say something. Id noticed the way Jacob would watch her whenever I saw them together. It was obvious he felt the same, yet for some reason neither would be the first to declare themselves.  
"Jake really needs to strap on a pair and tell her." Rosalie said as she drank her whiskey. The woman could put them back when she wanted to. And tonight, she definitely wanted to.

"She didn't mean to upset you, Rose." I soothed her as I rubbed my hand down her bare arm. She looked stunning tonight in her red strapless dress and heels, Id curled her hair and throw in a diamond necklace and she looked ready to rock the red carpet.  
"I know. He just makes me angry." She bit out.  
I smiled at her. "Why don't you go and mingle with some people, dance a little. Take him off your mind."  
"Yeah. I might even make out with one of his friends," She laughed as she sauntered past Emmett, who watched her hips sway shamelessly.  
I got up and made my way over to him as his friends left.  
"Hi there, honey," He greeted me with that southern charm that made most women melt. Well not this woman.  
"If you have any intention of messing with her head again, then walk away now." I told him.  
He frowned at my frosty tone. "And you are?"  
"I'm her friend and I won't let anyone hurt her. Especially, some dickwad who just wants a stroll down memory lane before he takes off again."  
I saw the anger flash in his eyes. "You don't know anything about it." He growled.  
Some may have been intimidated, but not me and not when my friends were involved. "I know you hurt her and it took a long time for her to move on. Now you're back and while that's great if you just want to be friends and go along your way, it's not if want to mess with heart again."  
He looked down at me moodily for a long moment before he sighed. "Look, I was dickhead in high school and I made a lot of mistakes. One being walking away from her. I've grown up a lot and I want her back."  
I looked into his dark eyes and saw the sincerity there. The longing. I didn't know why he walked away, but I did know that it wasn't as cut and dry and we all thought.  
"Don't mess it up again." I warned him.  
He laughed without humor. "I already have by bringing up her dead fiancé."  
I could see that he really was sorry about that and thought it might hurt his chanced of winning her back. Rosalie would kill me, I thought as I said. "He's not dead." And then I walked away as he started to grin.  
"Thank you." He called out and then laughed when I hushed him incase Rosalie was watching. Luckily, she was flirting with some guy in the corner. That wiped the amused grin off of Emmett's face. I noticed as I made my way to the birthday boy.  
"Well, hello there, handsome," I teased as I covered his eyes with my hands.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? If my girlfriend finds out about us, there will be hell to pay." He drawled before pulling me into a hug.  
Jasper was what every man should me. He was kind and funny, smart and had enough charm to make any woman overdose if he aimed it her way. He was also the opposite of Alice. Where she was constantly on the move, always doing something with all that energy of here, he was laid back and appreciated lazy days.  
He was also out of this world hot. With honey blond hair and baby blue eyes he could make any girl swoon at the sight of him. He was muscular and one of the tallest men Id ever met.  
And he loved Alice.  
"What about you girlfriend?" I teased.  
He waved his hand dismissively. "You let me worry about, darlin. Come dance with me."  
Laughing, I let him lead me to the dance floor.

EPOV

I stood in a dark corner of the room, sipping my whiskey and hoping I wouldn't get recognised. Tonight was about Jasper and I wanted to keep it that way. He'd been such an idiot all day, with this big ass grin on his face. Alice had really gone all out for him. Id been to many of parties in my day, but this one surpassed them all. Not so much because of the decorations or guest list, but because of how much trouble she's gone to. Every song, even the really bad ones, were Jaspers favourites.  
I frowned as I heard the Time Warp start playing. Seriously? This man could play guitar better than anyone I knew. He could write songs that were an instant hit and the man listened to this? He actually liked it.  
I scanned the crowd and soon found him dancing like the idiot he is. Only it wasn't help that held me captivated.  
It was the beautiful woman he was dancing with.  
She was stunning.  
Her long, brown hair fell to her waist in gentle waves, her skin was the colour of ivory and looked as smooth as velvet. Her body was amazing, she had curves that a man like me appreciated. I had never been one for stick figure type. I liked women to look like women. Not be so skinny you could easily count their ribs. And, man, she was all woman.  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she danced around with Jasper, clearly having a good time. What I noticed most about her, though, was her smile. It lit up her whole face and brought out these cute little dimples. I felt myself smile in return as I watched her sing a long to the ridiculous song.  
"See something you like, Edward?"  
I jumped and nearly choked on my whiskey. "Jesus Christ! What the hell, Alice?" I demanded.  
She just laughed. "Are you having fun?" She drawled pointedly looking around at the quiet, dark corner I was hiding in.  
I cringed. "I don't want anyone else to ask me to sing somethin' for them." I admitted as I watched the woman. I couldn't help but notice how different she was to the women around her. Everyone woman was here, dressed to impress in their skimpy dresses and high heels and there she was. Out on the dance floor, in her high heels, dancing to the Time Warp with my best friend and looking like she didn't have a care in the world.  
"Her name is Bella." Alice told me with a sly smile. "She's also one of my best friends." She added and I caught the warning in her eyes.  
I just smiled. "She's beautiful." I replied honestly. She was the most beautiful thing Id ever seen.  
She smiled and nodded in approval. "Well, come on, let's go and break them up before Jazz finds out she knows the dance moves 'Ice Ice Baby'." She groaned.  
Walking over to them, I found myself getting incredibly nervous. I didn't know why. I had women throwing themselves at me all the time, but something about this woman was different. I felt my palms begin to sweat and it annoyed me. I was known for my southern charm and songs that made women literally fall at my feet. Surely, I could talk to one woman.  
"Hi," Jasper smiled as Alice rushed into his arms and planted one on him.  
"You having a good time, honey?" She asked, staring up into his eyes with such love that it radiated from both of them. I felt a stab of envy as I watched them.  
"I'm having the best time,baby. I was just showing Bella her my dance moves." He grinned toward the beautiful brunette.  
"Please, Jazz, I could kick your ass around this dance floor and you know it." She teased.  
"Oh, how rude of me." Alice exclaimed innocently and I saw right through it. "Edward this is my dear friend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Edward Cullen."  
I had thought Id had myself under control untill she smiled up at me with those deep, chocolate-brown eyes and I felt like I was falling into them.  
"Hi," She smiled, flashing those dimples.  
Okay, come on Eddie, I told myself.  
When we stood there in silence for longer than was socially acceptable, Alice came to my rescue.  
"Bella, Edward is the singer that Jazz play's guitar for." She then looked at me and gave me a look that said 'Say something, idiot.'  
"Yeah, I'm a musician." I told her, trying to sound cool and calm, but it just came out arrogantly and I didn't why, but I couldn't stop it and she was frowning at me.  
"Really?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. The dimples were gone.  
"Yeah, I'm quite well-known in the industry." Again, I meant for the words to come out naturally, but I just sounded like a giant ass.  
"Never heard of you." She shrugged.  
"Really?" I asked with surprise, ever since Id moved back here a few months ago Id gotten a lot of attention. I couldn't go into town most days because of it. Id kind of became a hermit since I moved here.  
When her eyebrows raised in disbelief, I realised that my casual response sounded like the most arrogant thing yet. When Id said 'really' It had sounded like I couldn't believe anyone hadn't heard of me. From the appalled looks on Alice and Jaspers face, I knew it was as bad as I thought.  
"Well, it was... nice meeting you." She didn't sound like she meant it and I couldn't blame her.  
I was saved by the opening tune to a song I never thought Id be grateful to hear.  
"Awesome," Jasper cheered while Alice groaned as both Jasper and Bella started to sing to Ice Ice Baby. Bella actually kicked her heels off so she could do the dance moves without the risking of breaking her neck.  
Alice and I moved back to give them room.  
I felt her looking at me and sighed as I turned to her. "Do you realise how much of a dick you just sounded?" She demanded.  
"Yeah, I do." I watched as Bella twirled around the dance floor and added with a grin. "But I'll fix it."

BPOV

I had just finished Mrs. Conner's weekly perm when I heard the bell over the door rang to let me know yet another customer had arrived.

The day had been unbearably hot and everyone had decided to have their hair cut and styled.

Luckily, I was finished for the day after my next appointment. There was some perks to running your own business.

I was meeting the girls in the diner for lunch and then enjoying a girly day; manicure, pedicures and facials.

Not something she used to enjoy but she'd always enjoyed the easy banter between her and the girls during the female rituals.

"Bella, your eleven thirty is here!" Zoe, my receptionist informed me excitedly.

"Okay, let me just clear up and then can you send them over, please?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled before dashing over to the waiting area at the front of the salon.

I cleared everything away quickly before flashing Zoe a quick thumbs up to let her know I was ready.

I was getting a clean towel out of the cupboard when I heard his voice.

"Well, hello again," a deep husky voice drawled from behind me. A voice so sexy it sent shivers down my spine whenever I heard it.

Edward Cullen stood there the very definition of tall and handsome, smiling down at me.

"You're my eleven thirty?" I asked, my voice coming out in a nervous squeak.

"Yeah," he answered his smile turning into a sexy smirk and it suddenly it hit me. He was here to see me.

I silently gestured for him to sit down in the leather chair. This was all so strange to me, men didn't come into the salon just to see me.

Especially, famous country singers.

"So, you're my stalker now? Should I be afraid of flattered?" I asked as I ran a comb through his hair.

Boy, he had good hair. It was a strange shade of bronze and thick and felt like running my fingers through silk. It fell slightly into his eyes and gave him a slightly unkept look.

"Oh, you should be flattered. Definitely. "

"So, what do you want doing?"

When he raised an eyebrow, I blushed. "I meant with your hair."

"Of course you did," he agreed, but his eyes shone with laughter.

I rolled my eyes when really I wanted to bash my head off of the wall.

Edward laughed. "Just do whatever you think is best."

Biting my lip to keep from smiling, I nodded and reached out for the electric shaver and turned it on.

"If your sure?" I smiled and nearly burst out laughing when I saw him flinch away as he heard the sound of the buzzing.

He cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

"Go ahead," he managed to force out.

I sighed as I turned off the shaver and reached for a pair of scissors. He would look weird with a shaved head.

"So, you were willing for me to shave off all your hair because…?"

"I want to take you on a date," he answered.

My hand froze before I composed my racing heart and placed the electric shaver back in its handle so I could compose myself. I stifled a smile when I saw the relief in his eyes.

"Okay…" I drawled. "And why would I go on a date with you? Because you're Edward Cullen and everyone knows who you are?" I asked throwing the other night back into his face.

I was satisfied when he flinched but what intrigued me was the fact that he blushed.

"Look, I know I may have sounded a little arrogant the other night," he started.

"Arrogant? You sounded like a jackass." I interrupted.

Edward sighed as I picked up my scissors and began to trim his hair.

"Look, I was nervous, I tend to be extremely stupid when I'm nervous and unfortunately you got a front row seat to that at Jaspers party."

I paused at met his eyes in the mirror. "So you always act like an asshole when you're nervous? I find that hard to believe somehow. You, who have played to thousands of screaming fans? You, who are known for your southern charm and quiet confidence. I doubt that talking to one person would make you nervous somehow."

"You're not just one-," he frowned suddenly. "Wait, I thought you had no idea who I was."

"I lied." I admitted unashamed. "I'm actually a big fan of yours, but you annoyed me."

He grinned at me. "So you're a fan, huh?"

"Yes. I have to admit, when I heard you'd moved here I had wanted to meet you."

"You did?" he smirked.

"Now I wish I hadn't bothered. It would have saved me the disappointment."

"Come on," he said twirling around in the chair and nearly getting his face slashed.

Luckily, I had good reflexes and pulled my hand back just in time.

"Thanks," he muttered when I glared at him. "Just one date?" he asked with a sexy grin.

I thought about it before shaking my head. "No, I don't think so." I answered twirling him back around.

"Come on, Bella. What harm can one date do?"

"In my experience, a lot of harm can come out of a first date." I muttered dryly as I brushed the stray hair off his neck.

"That's only because you've never been on a date with me," he answered confidently.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I've seen you in action, buddy, and let me to you, you leave a lot to be desired. And all you had to do then was say hello. What will you pull when you're actually supposed to impress me?"

"You're all done," I said tapping him on his shoulder.

"You won't regret it," he promised getting to his feet.

"You can pay Zoe on your way out." I answered.

He stood in front of me, his eyes searching mine.

"You're really knocking me back?" he demanded.

"Surprisingly, yes I am. Goodbye Edward."

Before he could reply I was gone, heading into the back and leaving him standing there like an idiot.

EPOV

I don't believe it, I thought as I watched her sashay into the back room, shamelessly checking out her backside she left.  
The haircut had been my best idea ever. The feel of her small hands in my hair. How it felt when her soft body would brush against mine.

It had went amazingly well and she still knocked me down flat on my ass.

"I love your music." The receptionist tole me when I reached the cash register.

Her eyes were big and blue and looked at me with something close to devotion.

Well, obviously I hadn't lost it completely, I thought as I left the salon. Now all I had to think of was a way to get Bella looking at me that way.  
Why did that sound like it wasn't going to be easy as it sounded?

**A/N So, there you have it. They've met, he acted like a dick, then he was charming and now he has to try to get the girl. Why you ask, must he chase after her? Because its sexy. That's my answer. Please review, even if it's to complain about Ice Ice Baby, so I can shame you for not loving that song. Also, if anyone like's country music and knows any good songs, let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi everyone. Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their favourites list or are following the story. It really makes me smile. This chapter was harder the write than I thought, but I hope you like it.**  
**And to and Jojo657. Your support and wonderful messages are what keep me up until wee hours of the morning spell checking and pulling my hair out because I have writers block. Today, you both pulled me out of my 'Navy Blue' mood and I dedicate this chapter to the both of you.**  
**You rock!**

BPOV

It had been a week since Edward Cullen had asked me out on a date and business had boomed since they heard he'd been to my salon.  
Alice, Rosalie and Nessie thought I was out of my mind for turning him down, but what was I supposed to do? Edward Cullen was a freaking famous singer and I worked in a hair salon. It just didn't sound like it would end well.  
So, with my decision made, I made a solid effort to put him out of my mind. Of course it didn't help that one of his songs was my ringtone and I had every one of his albums to remind me of him.  
What also didn't help was that he just wouldn't take no for an answer. In the last week Id been sent fruit baskets, chocolates that didn't arrive until after treat day, phone calls, and even a mixed tape. Of all his romantic songs with a note saying he'd written those personally and wouldn't I like to date a man who was so romantic.  
"Arrogant son of a bitch," I fumed at lunch the day after I had received it.  
Alice just laughed. "I think it's cute."  
"I agree with Alice." Rosalie laughed. "Just go out on a date with him. Do you have any idea of the amount of women that would kill to be in your place?"  
I glared at Rosalie. "Speaking of arrogance, how's Emmett?" I grinned.  
Rosalie scowled as she sipped her lemonade. "Don't you talk to me about that, Swan. He came into the store yesterday and told me he knew all about Royce. Thanks to you," She bit out. "Then he started talking about getting back together!"  
"I think you should give him a chance."  
"And I don't care what you think," She retorted. "It's my decision."  
I raised my eyebrows. "Just like whether or not I date some famous singer is mine." I pointed out and grinned. I knew I had her there.  
"I'm with Bella." Nessie joined in. "I don't know why she wont date him since she practically swoons whenever his song comes on." She snickered when I elbowed her in the ribs.  
"So, what are we doing tonight, ladies?" Alice asked taking a healthy bite of her cheeseburger. I glared and ate my healthy chicken salad. Sometimes I really hated her.  
"Jasper busy tonight?" Rosalie teased her and earned herself a death-ray glare.  
"No, I told him to hang out with the guys tonight because I wanted a little girl time," She snapped.  
"Well, thanks for assuming we had nothing better to do with out Friday night," Nessie drawled.  
"Do you?" Alice challenged and was met with silence from the red-head.  
"Actually, I have a date," Rosalie informed her with a smug smile.  
We all turned to stare at her with worried frowns. "This isn't about Emmett, is it?" Alice asked nervously.  
Rosalie sighed in exasperation. "No. Not everything I do is in relation to Emmett McCarty. James asked me out for dinner and I said yes. It's friday night, date night. It always has been and I've had plenty of dates before he returned. James is cute and sweet and he asked me out. End of the story."  
"Okay," We all replied in unison.  
"So, what are we going to do tonight girls?" Alice asked brightly, changing the subject.  
"Oh, let's have a movie night!" Nessie suggested and Alice was already nodding in agreement.  
"No!" I groaned. "Movie night means popcorn and take out food and it's night my treat night yet." I scowled down at my salad.  
Alice rolled her eyes. "We'll all go healthy then. Fruit, carrot stick's, Iced water with slices of lemon." She listed off with a bright smile.  
"Joy," I drawled. Movie night didn't sound as fun with carrot sticks.  
"Come on, Bella. We'll even let you pick the movies." Nessie promised.  
I grinned. They were going to regret this.

I pulled up outside of the town gas station/ only DVD store. I had been a member since my first week here and knew the DVD's better than Harry, the owner did.  
I waved a greeting as I passed him and walked around the corner to search the shelves of dusty DVD's. He really needed to clean them. Whenever I left I was always covered in the stuff.  
I had picked up a few of my favourite horrors, Alice and Nessie absolutely hated horror movies. Which was exactly why I was renting those ones.  
I was in search of this creepy film Id once watched on TV. The acting was crappy, but the bat shit crazy serial killer scared the crap out of me, so I knew it would work on the girls.  
"Well, fancy meeting you here," A familiar voice drawled from behind.  
"Jesus christ," I muttered, nearly jumping out of my skin. Everyone knew better than to disrupt me when I was in here.  
I turned to the source of my annoyance with a glare.  
Edward Cullen leaned against the shelves in front of me, looking way too sexy in a t-shirt and worn out jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. His hair was that messy bronze and his eyes seemed to take in every inch of me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded. He only grinned at my anger.  
"You are exceptionally rude, do you know that?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
He pushed himself off the wall and strolled over to loom over me. Did he have to be so god damn tall? Or smell so good?  
"I have called you, sent you fruit baskets. I even sent you a mixed tape of songs."  
I huffed, interrupting him. "I thought you told me that you only made an ass out of yourself when you nervous?"  
Again, with that cocky grin. "Admit it, you were impressed."  
I smiled up at him sweetly. "I'll admit that if you keep on calling me I'm going to call the sheriff and report you. And then I'm going to call all of those tacky tabloids and tell them that Edward Cullen is pulling a 'Fatal Attraction' on my ass." I quipped and turned back to the DVD's, ending our conversation.  
I heard him walk up to me and felt his breath against my skin as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You do realise that for me to 'pull a Fatal Attraction', first we have to have a hot, steamy sex filled weekend. Now, I'm up for it, but I think we should at least have dinner first." He teased and then grunted when I elbowed him in the stomach and walked away. "Why am I not surprised that that's the part of the plot that comes to your mind?"  
Edward laughed and followed me to the cash register and waited with me as Harry went to fetch my movies, that annoying smirk on his face the entire time. I should have knee'd him in the balls, then he wouldn't be smiling so much.  
"Freddy, Jason and Michael. A fan of the classics, I see."  
I sighed. "Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked as Harry handed over my films and made his way back over to his paper.  
"You know, if you get scared you could always give me a call..." He trailed off suggestively, ignoring my question.  
I turned to look up at him. "Trust me, Cullen, If I get scared tonight, you will be the very last person I call." And with that I left, not looking back to see if he watched me go.  
I had a fun night of psycho killers to prepare for, anyway.

JPOV

"Maybe, you should kidnap her, tie her to the bed and make her date you."  
Edward leaned over to whisper. "Who the hell is this guy?"  
I grinned as I took a pull of my beer. "Emmett McCarty."  
Edward and I had decided to go into town and get a few beers at 'Hales'. The bar was owned by Rosalie's family, well half of the town was, but we could always come in here and have a drink without anyone bugging us. Well, we did before a drunken giant stumbled over to our table and started rambling about Rosalie and how she just 'didn't understand'.  
Turns out he'd heard about Rosalie's date tonight and his only plan right now was to get wasted.  
"For crying out loud, Emmett," Jacob Black muttered when Emmett drunkenly slumped to the floor.  
Jake was an alright guy. I knew pretty much everything about him since he had it pretty bad for Nessie.  
"I think you're projecting, Emmett," He added as he hauled him back into his seat.  
"I don't get her," He moaned. "I've begged and I've pleaded. I have promised her the moon and she goes on a fuckin' date with some asshole named James," He spat the name and then knocked back his bourbon.  
"Women," Edward growled and Emmett nodded in agreement. "I risk a shaved head, I send her chocolates and songs and fruit baskets. I'm one step away from a restraining order and she still shut's me down. And Harry was listening the entire time." Edward fumed beside me.  
Emmett reached across the table, nearly knocking Jacobs beer over him and gripped onto Edwards arm. "I feel you." He said with emotion before practically crawling into his glass to lick his emotional wounds.  
I hid my grin as I watched the giant of a man across from me pine over a woman. Alice had texted me earlier telling me that Rosalie's date and been a bust and she'd returned early and they were all now having a movie marathon. I didn't think it would hurt Emmett to stress a little. Especially, when he started to ramble on about the women he'd had.  
"It's not like I was a monk, but in my defense, I was a hundred percent sure that I could get over her. I've never actually had a relationship, though. The most I had were a couple of dates or a fuck buddy."  
"Can you keep your voice down, dickwad? My mother comes in here," Jacob hissed, swatting the back of Emmett's head.  
Emmett ignored him and continued to rant about Rosalie. "She know's that I love her. I was eighteen for fuck's sake! I had my reasons. I messed up and I've regretted it for ten years. I tried to forget her. I tried work and women. I dated girls that were the exact opposite of her. And you know what? They're all fine. They're just not her." He swayed from side to side. "The women were either too bitchy, or not bitchy enough. They never have her balance, her spark. The ones that broke up with me said that I didn't have emotions, well they should see me around her because they come back with a vengeance." He rolled her head toward Jacob. "I need her to forgive me. Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"  
Jacob just stared at him. "No." He answered dully and I snickered when Emmett whimpered and dropped his head onto the table with a loud thud.  
"I love her so much."  
I sighed, finally taking pity on him. "She got back from her date over and hour ago. Kiss on the cheek goodnight and no immediate plans for another."  
Emmett looked up with glassy eyes. "Are you a psychic?" He whispered in awe.  
I looked at him and realised that Rosalie had to forgive him soon or he'd turn into a complete drunk. "Yes." I answered because it was easier to lie.  
"Cool." He whispered, slumping to the floor. This time Jacob didn't help him as we all looked down at his unconscious form.  
"About damn time." Jacob sighed.

BPOV

It had been two days since the sleepover at my place and things were all quiet on the Edward front. Looked like he had finally got the message. I pushed down the part of me that was slightly disappointed at the thought and focussed on the fact that this was a good thing. Now I could get back to normality.  
"Bella, you have another delivery!" Zoe sang from the door way of my office at the salon.  
Shaking my head, I got to my feet and walked out onto the shop floor.  
I froze when I saw that it was covered in bouquets of Cherry Blossoms.  
"How did he know?" I whispered to myself as I traced my fingers along the soft petals.  
"I'm guessing Alice, Rosalie or Nessie," Zoe giggled. "They came with a card," She all but squealed as she thrust the small envelope into my hand.  
Smiling, I opened it and read the three small words he'd written.

_**Just one date.**_

Underneath, was his number and I couldn't help but laugh. This was amazing. He'd covered my salon in my favourite flowers. How could I resist that?

EPOV

I rolled over with a groan when I heard my cell phone blaring.  
Id been up until three writing lyrics to a new song I was working on. For some reason, I was inspired lately. I'm guessing it was thanks to a sexy little brunette.  
"Hello?" I mumbled down the phone.  
"You have one chance," I heard her saying bluntly down the other end of the phone.  
"Bella?" I asked with a grin.  
"I'm giving you your date, Cullen. Don't make me regret it."  
"You do realise that if we go out on a date you will actually have to call me by my first name?"  
"We'll see how you do on the date. Saturday, seven o'clock. Don't be late. Id give you my address, but I'm guessing you already have it." She added sarcastically.  
"Wrote it down last night, when I was outside your window with my night vision goggles and video camera," I teased.  
"I knew I saw that bush move." She replied and I smiled. She was so goddamn cute.  
"I'll see you Saturday, then." I said with a huge grin on my face.  
"Untill then, Cullen." She replied and hung up on me.  
I laughed as I tossed my phone on the bed and crashed back onto the bed.  
I had a date with Bella Swan.  
Finally!

**A/N So, what you guys think? Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys, okay so this was difficult to write because it's meant to be this sweet, perfect date that will convince Bella that there's a little more to him that just a celebrity. I hope I did okay. Please read and review and let me know. Thank you all so much for your reviews and adding me to your favourite lists. It means a lot to me.**

I had just applied one last coat of lip gloss when I heard a knock at the door  
It was finally time for my date with Edward. I hadn't seen him since we spoke in the gas station, but he texted me often, reminding me not to forget about tonight.  
Even though I had warned myself that tonight was just a date, it didn't mean anything, I had to admit that I was excited.  
This was Edward Cullen. And Rosalie was right when she had pointed out that thousands of women would kill to be in my place.  
I didn't know what had gotten into me, I was dead set in not going on this date. But one look at those Cherry Blossoms and it was like whatever wall that I had built to keep him how, had been torn down.  
I had been a nervous wreck all day as Id shopped with the girls to get a perfect outfit for tonight. When I had asked Edward he's told me that It would be casual and we'd run with that. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a dark green camisole that had a silk bow that accentuated my figure and open toe, sling back wedges that had the cutest floral design on the strap that went along the bridge of my foot. Throw in a cropped leather jacket and I was good to go.  
Smart, casual and sexy, Alice had said.  
With one last fluff of my hair, I hurried to the door.  
There he stood, in a black button down shirt that he'd rolled up to his elbows, a pair of snug fitting jeans and looking way too sexy for my own good.  
He looked me up and down with that cocky grin that would have made me want to deck him a week ago. This time, though, I saw the lust that filled his green eyes and I felt a shiver run down my spine.  
"Wow," He breathed. "You look amazing."  
"Thank you," I blushed. "You clean up pretty well yourself, Cullen."  
He chuckled. "Didn't we discuss this? We're going on a date so first names seem appropriate."  
"We'll see."  
He grinned at my challenge and held out his hand. "We will." He agreed. "You ready?"  
Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand in his.

We had arrived at the restaraunt twenty minutes ago and there wasn't one person who wasn't fully away that Edward was here. I could tell that all the attention made him slightly uncomfortable, but he was incredibly sweet to anyone who would approach our table asking for an autograph or a picture with him.  
He obliged all of them, but I caught the look he would give me every time, apologising for the interruption. I smiled in return to let him know that I really didn't mind. In fact, I found him remarkably sweet at this moment. He talked with all of his fans, signed everything they shoved in front of him and would thank them all for being such lovely supporters. He made their day.  
After the manager had come over to make sure we were enjoying our night, for the second time, Edward turned to me. "I'm sorry about all of this." He apologised sincerely.  
"No, it's okay. They all love you." I smiled at the table across from us who were obviously arguing over whether they should come and disrupt us.  
"No," He denied with a shake of his head. "It's the songs they love. Speaking of which..." He trailed off with a grin.  
I rolled my eyes. "So I like you music? Big deal. You just said yourself that it's the music that people love, not you."  
He placed his hand over his heart dramatically. "Ouch. You should be careful, Bella, us artistic types are fragile." He joked.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Excuse me, Mr Cullen?" A sweet voice asked timidly.  
We both looked up to see a teenage girl with blond hair and big blue eyes standing there with a napkin and a camera. "Would you sign this please?"  
Edward smiled sweetly. "Sure thing, honey. What's your name?"  
"Macie," She smiled, her whole face lighting up and he not only signed it, but seemed to write her a message, too. "Thank you, so much," She gushed when he handed it to her.  
I sensed that she was unsure whether she should ask for a photo, so I decided to step in.  
"Why don't I take the photo for you, Macie?" I offered.  
She looked at Edward in question, who just chuckled and made space in the booth so she could sit down next to him.  
She all but threw the camera into my hands as she took her seat next to Edward.  
I took a few of them just to be safe and then handed her the camera back.  
"Thank you!" She squealed after Edward had hugged her and then she was rushing off back to her family.  
Edward smiled at me with the strangest expression on his face. "Your sweet." He told me softly.  
I blushed.  
"No, you are. We've been here for half an hour and we haven't alone and not once have you sighed or rolled your eyes."  
"Does that happen often?" I asked curiously.  
"More often than you'd believe. I'm kind of used to it now, but not many women want to share their date with twenty strangers."  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't mind."  
He looked into my eyes and I felt my heart race. "I know." He said so quietly I wasn't sure it was meant for me to hear.  
After a quick dinner, we headed to 'Hales' where Edward filled me in on Emmett's drunken actions. I laughed so hard when he told me what Emmett now swore that Jasper psychic.  
"So, making new friends, are we?" I asked, sipping my rum and coke.  
Edward shrugged. "I didn't even know him. He and Jacob just kind of stumbled over to our table and that was that."  
I giggled. "I love how guys can do that?"  
"You girls make everything so complicated," He teased. "How did you meet the girls?"  
I paused for a moment. It wasn't that I was ashamed of the weight I used to be, it's just that I never knew how some people would react to it.  
"I met them at the gym." I answered honestly. "It turns out they'd been watching me for a while and decided to come and talk to me." Technically I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling him the entire story.  
"And you've been friends ever since?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.  
I nodded, twirling the straw in my drink, still feeling bad for some reason. Like I was hiding something from him. I didn't know why.  
"So, what made you decide to move to Harmony?" He asked as if he knew I felt uncomfortable with it.  
"Well, I got dumped," I laughed. "Then I realised that I wasn't happy with the way my life was. I didn't like my job, my friends. My boyfriend didn't like me," I giggled.  
Edward frowned. "I can't see that happening."  
"It did," I sighed. "Anyway, it was the best thing that could have happened to me. I decided to change my life. I googled small towns and saw Harmony, I liked the name," I shrugged. "I was here a week when I met the girls and suddenly I had these three really great friends. Friends people only read about. Then Rosalie gave my name to Mrs Rogers who used to own the salon and told her how good I was and she gave me a job. Rosalie insisted that I moved out of the motel I was staying in and move in with her. And then six months ago, Mrs Rogers wanted to sell so she could be closer to her family. She offered me first refusal and I called my parents and they loaned me the money."  
He smiled. "So, your parents are quite supportive, then?"  
"Oh yeah," I laughed. "I come from a line of Flower Childs. They raised me to be myself and follow my path. Renée wasn't very happy when she knew I wouldn't be living close by anymore, but understood."  
"And you dad?" He asked curiously.  
"Charlie took it well. He only cried for a few hours," I joked. "What about you? What's the THS of Edward Cullen?" I teased and giggled when he scowled at me.  
"It's boring. Besides, you can google it. I want to hear more about you."  
I shook my head. "Nope. I talked about me already. Your turn."  
He sighed heavily. "Well, I grew up in a town a couple of hours drive from here. My mom and dad have been together since the beginning of time. I have two sisters and two brothers."  
"Big family." I commented.  
"Like you wouldn't believe," He said darkly. "We were always fighting as kids. We had to share everything. Bedrooms, bathrooms, cars. Me and my brother once shared a girl without knowing and that how I got this scare, right here," He pointed to a faint scar just above his left eyebrow.  
"The girls of your dreams," I teased.  
"Of course," He grinned with a chuckle. "Anyway, we never had much money when we were growing up. My mom and dad were trying to raise five kids so it could be hard at times, but we never went without anything we needed. And in high school, I join a rock band." He paused to glower at me when I burst out laughing.  
"I'm sorry. Continue."  
"So, as you rudely guessed, I didn't have much success. I put it down because my mom wouldn't let me grow my hair long." I nodded in agreement making him smile.  
"So, after that I still wanted to sing. And I had my latest crush and she loved country music, so I listened to a lot of it to impress her. The girl didn't last but my love for the music did. I started doing some Open Mic Night's. My mom and dad would drive me down if they could or one of my siblings. One night a guy from a label came in and everything took off from there." He shrugged.  
"So, you owe everything to a high school crush?" I asked amused.  
"Pretty much."  
"So, when did you move to Harmony? I heard when I first got here that some singer had a house out in the middle of no where. When Alice met Jasper I assumed it was him, but when we all met he said you'd had the house for years."  
He nodded.  
"Well, I bought the house a while back. It's isolated and surrounded by all of these trees and a river running through. It seemed like the perfect little oasis. You know it's close enough to my family, but far enough away that they can't just drop by when they want to," He chuckled.  
I had to smile. Id grown up with parents who didn't know boundaries, either.  
"The problem was that I never had time to come out and so when Jasper met Alice and found out where she was from, he asked if he could borrow the house when I wasn't using it."  
"So, why are you here now?" I asked softly, trying not to offend him.  
Sadness filled his eyes. "My music hasn't been coming to me as it once did. It always seemed so easy, so natural. And with the more success I have, the more people expect from me and there was just too much pressure and I couldn't write. So, Jazz thought it would be a good idea if I used the house that Id bought and get some rest."  
I reached for his hand, brushing my finger tips against the back of his hand. "It looks like it's working."  
He stared at our hands and smiled slightly before looking up into my eyes. "It is." He agreed.  
After a long moment that felt like I was falling into his eyes, he asked. "Do you want to dance?"  
I looked at him. "I do."  
I wanted to sigh as he led me over to the background, She's More by Andy Griggs playing softly as he pulled me into his arms.  
I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I liked him. I liked him, a lot. I liked how he smiled and that sexy twang. I liked the feel of his hard body against mine and the way he smelled. The way he held me gently in his arms and tipped his head so he could still whisper in my ear as we danced, his stubbled chin brushing against my temple.  
He was better than what I had imagined since I fell in love with his voice when I first heart it on the radio. He was sweet and funny and could be annoying at times. He liked to make his fans smile and he loved his family.  
And he made my heart pound.  
We spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. He'd tease me that he was the envy of man in the room because I was with him. Id roll my eyes and try not to blush.  
Eventually, he drove me home and walked me to the door. Before I could open the door, he pulled me around to face him.  
"I had a really great time tonight, Bella. Id like to do it again. Soon."  
I smiled up at him. "I had a good time, too."  
"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered. "Just thought I should warn you incase you tried to knee me in the balls or something."  
"I've only thought about doing that once and it wasn't tonight." I assured him.  
"Good," He answered and then lis lips were on mine, in a long, slow and sexy kiss.  
Nothing was rushed, or frantic, it was like he was enjoying taking his time. He gently pushed me against the wall and pressed his body against mine.  
I couldn't breathe and I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here, in his arms and lose myself in him.  
He released my mouth only to run his lips down to my throat as my eyes fluttered from the pleasure at the feel of his hands tight on my hips, pulling me all that closer.  
"Let me take you out again, Bella." He said breathlessly, looking down at me with lust filled eyes.  
Unable to do anything but, I nodded my head and he smiled, bringing his hand up to cradle my face and once more press his lips to mine. I saw the triumph that flashed in his eyes, though.  
"I'll call you tomorrow?" He made it sound like a question.  
"Yes. " I whispered.  
He kissed my forehead and with obvious effort made himself take a step away from me.  
"Goodnight Bella."  
"Goodnight Edward." I whispered as I entered my apartment and closed the door.  
As soon as the door was locked, I slid down to the floor and tried to calm my ranging hormones. And my heart.  
I think I was falling for Edward Cullen.

EPOV

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I drove home. I had finally gone on a date with Bella Swan and it had been incredible. She had been gracious and sweet and as sexy as hell on that dance floor.  
At that kiss... It had taken everything I had to pull away and not beg her to invite me in. I sensed that she wasn't that kind of girl, though. And the caveman in me liked that.  
A thought came to me as I was climbing into an especially cold shower.  
I was falling in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N Did anyone get it? Review and let me know. This chapter isn't as fun and quirky as the others, but I wanted them to just get to know each other a little more and find out why Edward actually showed up in Harmony after all this time. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi, guys! So, this chapter is smaller than usual, but I needed this to happen so I can get to the next chapter, which I my personal favourite. And we get to see a little of how Edwards feeling in this chapter, so I like it. I will be updating that chapter later tonight. I would never leave you hanging. Thank you to all of my lovely readers and reviewers and Id like to thank especially ! I was meant to thank her in chapter 5 and didn't realise Id accidentally deleted it. So, I apologise and I thank you, lol. Id also like to thank TENaSeein who just gave me a really lovely review and it meant a lot to me. So, thank you both.**

EPOV

It had been a two weeks since my first date with Bella and life was going excellent. Id made two new friends in Jacob and Emmett, Id been spending a lot more time with Jasper who'd always been like a brother to me and Id been writing songs.  
I had once been able to bang a song out in twenty minutes, but after ten years it had felt like I had dried up. Some days I would sit there with my guitar and a pad of paper and... nothing. I didn't hear a melody, I didn't see a story that I could put into words. It was just blank and it had been hard to breathe sometimes. Music had been there my entire life. When I was sad or angry, or just relaxing of my couch with a beer, music was there. And then, for the longest time, it was gone.  
Until, I saw a certain brown-eyed woman dancing to the Time Warp at Jaspers birthday party. Ever since then I couldn't seem to stop and It was all thanks to her.  
My parents were ecstatic when I had told them about Bella. They had known that Id been kind of lost lately and I seemed to be my old self again and they couldn't wait to meet her. Which was a first.  
Bella, well she was the most wonderful part of it all. Not only had she given back music by simply being there, but she'd given me the most amazing two weeks of my life.  
We would see each other almost everyday, we'd go on picnics or the 'Hales', where she would drag me up to dance whenever my own songs came on, making me want to die, but it her smile when Id whisper the words in her ear. She'd even been out to my place and couldn't believe I lived there.  
"I didn't expect some shack in the woods, but, seriously, this place is huge!"  
Id just laughed and pulled her inside where we could have a make out session on the couch. That was over all too soon when Jasper had walked in and we'd got to talking about my recording studio in the basement and how Jasper and I were working on my new album. She'd been so excited and reminded me that she was actually a fan of my music. It was strange because she never treated me like I was a celebrity or that I had my name on billboards and on the radio. She treated me like a man.  
I'll admit that I have fallen for Bella. I had never been in love before. Id wrote songs about it, made millions from those songs and everyone woman in the world thought that I was an expert on how a man should love a woman. But I had never felt it. When I had written those songs, Id imagined a woman and how she would make me feel.  
I was writing about Bella. Every song, every word, was about her.  
She was funny and kind-hearted and loved her friends fiercely. She would speak with her mother in the middle of a night to discuss her mothers dream and what they could mean, even though we were watching a movie. Some people would mind, but Id found it adorable because there would be times when my family would call and Id have to sit there while we were on a date. I liked it because it meant that she found family important and not something you could just ignore.  
Tonight, the girls were going to some fancy dress birthday party for one of their friends so Jasper and I were having a poker night and had invited Emmett and Jacob over.  
We were just talking about Emmett opening his own law firm intown when we got the call.  
Apparently, the girls were rather drunk and Lou, who ran the bar, thought they may need someone to see them home safely. Especially, considering a bunch of male tourists had been drooling over them all night long.

I thought that since Jacob had that said he was 'Just friends' with Nessie, it was kind of interesting to see him shoot up from his chair and storm over to 'Hales'.

And there they were, Rosalie and Alice were on the floor, while Bella and Nessie were trying to lift them up, the four of them were laughing hysterically.

"You're a Bumble Bee," Nessie giggled whilst trying to get Rosalie onto her feet. For some reason her words caused them to laugh louder.

"Finally," Lou exclaimed when he saw us walk in.

"We're on it," Jacob called back, stalking over to the girls, his eyes aimed on Nessie, who was wearing a big, white bunny outfit.

Rosalie was dressed as a Bumble Bee, antennas and all. Alice was Tinkerbell and Bella looked to be a Gypsy. A sexy one.  
"Edward!" She squealed when she saw me and ran into my arms and planted a kiss on me.  
"Lou says we have to go home," Alice pouted from Jaspers arms.  
"Back off!" Rosalie snapped, then threatened to sting Emmett who was trying to coax her out of the bar.  
"Come on, ladies. Let's get you all home." I told them and received four very adorable pouts.  
"Well, I'm going to stay at Bella's, so you can go home," Rosalie told Emmett as she swayed from side to side.  
"I want to stay at Bella!" Nessie shouted from over Jacob's shoulder, since apparently, that's where he'd put her.  
"Me too!" Alice all but vibrated in excitement in his Jaspers arms.  
We all looked at each other and sighed as we walked the girls to Bella's, well, carried since they couldn't walk. Emmett got a clip on the chin for his efforts.  
As soon as the girls were safe inside and singing a really bad version of King Of Apology, we turned back to each other.  
"So, anyone up for a beer and some poker?" Jasper asked with a grin.

"Edward, we're in public." Bella hissed at me and I kissed her neck.  
"No, we're in a dark movie theatre. No one can see us." I promised as I trailed my fingers from her his to the side of her breast.  
"Yes and if people can spot you on a boat with you friends then they can spot you in the movies trying to feel me up." She whispered, slapping my hand away from her.  
I leaned up to grin at her. "You really are a little groupie, aren't you?"  
She just glared and leaned away from me, so I couldn't continue my fun little exploration.  
"Come on, Bella," I pleaded, trying to pull her back over to me.  
"We came here to watch the movie Edward. So watch the movie." She snapped as she dipped into her candy, ignoring me.  
I could see her cheeks were flushed and grinned knowing she wasn't as unaffected as she pretended.  
"No, I brought you here so I could make out with you in the back row." I gestured around us. "Well, here we are, I've come through on my end. It's your duty to do the same."  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, if you'd like to get it on with that old woman in the front, Id be happy to call her over." She quipped and pointed to the elderly woman who was making her way through an extra-large bucket of popcorn.  
I tapped my chin and pretended to think it over. "I think she'd show me a good time." I joked and saw her smile.  
"Come on, Bella, you know you want to," I teased as I leaned across my seat and nipped at her earlobe.  
"Hey, loverboy!" A woman in front of us snapped. "If want to cop a feel, do it in private." And then she turned back and continued to watch the movie as Bella snickered beside me.  
"You may be safe for now, but wait until the drive home," I warned her.  
She turned to me with a smile. "Im looking forward to it."  
My breath stopped as all the blood in my body rushed to my groin.  
This movie had better end. Soon.

Later that night Bella and I found a quiet place to park and climbed into the back seat, laughing the entire time.  
"Ouch," I muttered when I bashed my head against the roof of the car.  
"Poor baby," She cooed and pulled her mouth to mine and I let myself drown in her.  
I smiled against her lips and thought that life couldn't get better than this.

BPOV

"I have a huge problem."  
We were all at Rosalie's having a girls night when I made my outburst as Alice poured more wine.  
"What is it?" Nessie asked me, brushing her hair from her face.  
"Edward. He is so amazingly sexy and things are starting to get a little heated between us."  
"Heated?" Rosalie scoffed. "I heard that he was all over you in the movies the other night."  
"Who told you that?" I demanded, horrified.  
Alice laughed. "Bella, everyone in town knows. And good for you, girl! Get yourself a little Edward." She teased me as I blushed a deep red.  
"I told him," I muttered. "You don't understand. I think, that he think's, that we're going to have sex soon."  
"Oh." They all answered in unison as they realised what I meant.  
"Yes and I don't blame him. When I'm with him, I can barely keep my hands to myself. All I want to do is drag him off somewhere and have my way with him."  
"Hey," Rosalie interrupted as she drank her wine. "Some of us aren't getting any at the moment. That last thing we need is to hear about you and Edward getting your sex on."  
We all giggled at her words. A lot of alcohol had been drank tonight as we had eaten chinese food and danced around to Taylor Swift's new song on YouTube.  
We were now on the living room floor.  
"I have sex," Nessie objected.  
"When?" Rosalie demanded. "You and Jake need to get your shit together."  
Alice and I nodded in agreement as Nessie scowled.  
"He doesn't see me. I'm Nessie: little sister, friend. Not Nessie: woman."  
"Just go over there and be like and jump him." Rosalie advised. "Wait! Bella, that's what you should do."  
"What? Go and jump Jacob? I don't think Nessie would like that," I whispered to Rosalie as Nessie nodded in agreement.  
"No, moron, go to Edward and jump his bones. That way you wont have to have an awkward conversation with him about sex."  
"I like it," Alice agreed. "Think about it, Bella. You want to have sex with him, he wants to have sex with you. Preferably in a bedroom and not the movies. I say get your ass over there and get some."  
I don't know whether it was the alcohol, but the more I listened, the more this plan made absolute sense.  
I nodded and got to my carefully got to my feet since the room was moving.  
"Your right. That's what I need to do. And I'm going to go and do that now." I said as I stumbled out of the room leaving the girls cheering as I went.  
Edward Cullen, prepare to have you world rocked.

**A/N Hi, so what did you think? Please read and review! Next chapter will be up later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging. I realised whilst I was typing this up that I have a thing for sending a woman, drunk into a mans bed. Not that I'm anything like that in reality...**  
**Anyway, thank you. Please read and review. This Is my favourite chapter and I hope you like it**

EPOV

I was enjoying a nice cold beer and late night television when there was a slow knock on my front door.

It sounded eerily like the knock on the door before the killer came in and hacked a half-naked woman to death in the horror film I was currently watching.

Chuckling to myself I pulled myself off my spot on the sofa and went to open the door to find a very drunk Bella draped on the door frame."Hey baby, have a nice time with the girls?" I asked carefully.

She smiled drunkenly and nodded her head and then gripped onto the door frame with wide eyes when the action seemed to knock her off-balance.

"Did they drop you off? I hope you didn't walk out here this late. And in this state," I added when she seemed to rock back and forth unwillingly.

She burst out laughing. "You rhymed." She giggled. "And nooo, I got a cab, silly."

"Are you going to come in?" I asked when she continued to wobble on the spot, laughing to herself.

"I'm here to seduce you," She whispered conspiratorial.

"Really?" I asked doubtfully.

She didn't notice the tone and smiled. "Yes," she answered as she pushed past me and stumbled her way into the house. It didn't help her balance any that she attempted to kick her shoes off as she went.

I could only smile at the sight and follow her up the stairs, my hands outstretched and ready to catch her when she fell.

"Lose the clothes, Cullen," she ordered as she practically fell through the bedroom door and did fall onto the large four poster bed.

An idea came into my head.

"Why don't you get your clothes off first," I suggested.

"I like it," she giggled as she struggled to get her shirt off.

It took the both of us but within a few minutes she was in her bra and panties. When she went to unhook the bra, I rushed to stop her.

Being raised a gentlemen only took you so far, I decided.

I pulled off my sweatshirt and tried to ignore the pleasure when she ran her fingers down my bare chest.

"Hands up," I ordered through gritted teeth.

A man could only take so much. Especially, when the woman he loved was drunk as a skunk, practically naked and intent on seducing him.

When she held her hands up, I slipped my shirt on her and lifted her off the bed.

"Oh, baby," she giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love it when you get all cave man on me," she whispered in my ear.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered and pulled the bed sheet back and lay her down.

"Hey! What?" She demanded.

"Baby," I began as I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "You are off your face drunk right now and Id feel like I were taking advantage."

She looked up at me confused and she looked so adorable I almost thought to hell with it and jumped in the bed with her.

"I came here to seduce you. How is that taking advantage?" she slurred.

"Trust me," I answered as I stroked a gentle finger down her cheek.

"You know I have ways of make you change your mind," she said archly and drew my finger into her mouth.

"Oh my god," I groaned and made myself pull my hand away.

"I am going downstairs and you are to stay here and go to sleep." I tried to sound stern but it sounded weak, even to me. "If you still feel this way tomorrow morning then that will be a whole other story."

Bella pouted but snuggled into the pillow. "You are such a spoil sport. What man says no when his girlfriend wants to have sex with him?" she muttered as her eyes began to close.

I stood there for a minute and relaxed once her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep.

"Oh, thank you," I whispered. I didn't know how long I could have taken it.

I went down stairs and turned the television off, the ending to the horror film unknown and locked all the doors before returning to Bella and climbing into bed with her. A dangerous move, I admitted, she could wake up, but dammit, Id been a fucking saint tonight and I needed to at least hold her.

I sighed contentedly when she rolled over and rested her head on my chest and snuggled into my body.

I kissed her silky hair and closed my eyes, falling to sleep with Bella in my arms.

BPOV

I woke up to the bright sun glaring into my eyes and rolled over with a groan. That's when I realized that it wasn't my bed that I was in and jolted up only to groan again when the room seemed to spin.

I glanced around at the large room and realized I was at Edward's and remembered my drunken call last night.

"Oh god, "she muttered and buried her face in her hands and she felt the humiliation was over her. I had practically thrown myself at him last night and now, unfortunately, I was going to have to face him.

I decided I would rather walk over hot coals that go out there and face the man.

My humiliation only intensified when I realized I was wearing his t-shirt and very little else. I remembered vaguely that Edward had put it on me.

Pulling on my jeans, I reluctantly went in search of Edward, preferring to get it over and done with and then go home as quickly as possible and marinate in my own shame.

I found him sitting out on the deck with a coffee in his hand and reading the paper, he looked up when I opened the glass door and smiled.

"Hey, you're up. I was going to call an ambulance if you didn't surface soon incase you'd gone into a coma." He chuckled.

Blushing slightly, I slowly walked over and sat down on the seat opposite him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Like very tiny, but very loud and heavy elephants are having a tap dancing competition in my head," I replied with a smile.

He just laughed and poured me a glass of orange juice from the large glass jug that was sitting on the table.

"Some say you should wake up and have another drink. What's the word for that now?"

"Alcoholism." I answered.

Edward laughed. "But I think orange juice and toast is the best way to go."

"Thanks," I muttered as I took a sip. It was wet and cold and I thought it was the finest thing Id ever tasted in my life.

After a moment's silence he asked the question I was dreading.

"So, you want to explain the late night booty call or should I just take it as a really big compliment?" he teased.

I closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what got into me." I admitted.

"Baby, open your eyes," he ordered gently.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes to see him leaning across the table to me.

"I'm not upset. When the girl of your dreams comes to your house in the middle of the night, informing you that she intends on seducing you, it's not a bad thing." he laughed.

"It's not?" I asked warily.

"Of course not! It's what every guy dreams of. I was just curious as to why. It just didn't really seem like something you'd do."

His soft green eyes were so sincere that I felt I owed him the truth.

"I was drinking and talking to the girls and you came up and it just seemed like a good idea at the time," I shook my head at the vague memory.  
"Well, I think you coming here and jumping me is always a good idea," he laughed.

I sighed and stood up, walking over and placing my hands on the railings.

I would have to tell him, I decided, and it would change everything. It always did.

Just look at Mike, he was a sweet, nice guy and even he couldn't accept it in the end. What was worse is that I didn't feel even half for Mike as I did for Edward and that's what was scaring me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked in that southern drawl I loved so much.

"I'm not going to come here drunk again and demand you have sex with me," I blurted out.

"Well, that's just a shame. Can I ask why?"

When I didn't answer, he walked over to place his hands on my shoulders, when I flinched from the contact he frowned and spun me around.

For the first time I saw a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" He demanded.

"I'm going to have to tell you something and I don't know how because it's not a small thing and I don't want to tell you because will change everything." I rushed out.

"No, it won't." he promised..

"Yes, it will." I replied.

"You'll never know until you try me then, wont you. Just tell me. Have you met someone else?"

"What? No! Why would I meet someone else, come here and try to have sex with you and then break it off the next morning?" I demanded.

"Well, I don't know, maybe because your acting really weird and you're worrying me," he shot back.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as I frantically thought up a way to explain all this to him.

Deciding that the best way to tell a story is always at the beginning, I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Look, when I was a little girl I was obsessed with fairy tales. I loved them and believed that they were real. I believed that my Prince Charming would come and fall in love with me at first sight and that true loves first kiss could fix everything. I believed that one day he would take me away and we'd live in a big castle with all our children and live happily ever after and I decided I wouldn't settle for anything less."

"See, this is why I think there's someone else." he interrupted.

"Hush, this is hard enough. A few things changed over the years, but not one. I decided very early on that the only man I would make love with would be my husband. My Prince Charming." I finished with a lame shrug and knew by the silence that he'd connected the dots.

"Oh," he said quietly. "You're a virgin."

"Don't say it out loud," I groaned and pulled away from him, looking out into the forest. I loved the view. I had from the moment I saw it, the soft grass that ran all the way up to the river; who else could say they had a river in their back yard? I loved the dense forest across the river that came around and surrounded the big house that was hidden away there. It was so secluded, that when it was quiet you felt like you were the only person in the world.

Accept for right now, when the silence was deafening.

I felt a gentle hand again on my shoulder.

"Bella, did you think this would change anything?" he asked quietly.

"Of course it does," I snapped and spun around to him.

His eyes were soft and kind and I loved the way his hair always fell into his eyes no matter how many times he brushed it back. He was standing there in a t-shirt and worn out jeans and he was everything I wanted. How could I lose that and survive intact?

"Of course it does," I repeated quietly. "It always changes things. Men don't hang around when a girl doesn't go to bed with them. My last boyfriend, I was with for two years and we were friends for years before that. Want to know what happened next? He cheated on me because we weren't having sex. It does change things, Edward."

I watched his eyes darken in anger. "No, it doesn't. Don't label me the same as some horse's ass who obviously wasn't a man," he snapped. "When I say something, I mean it and I'm saying it doesn't change a damn thing."

His tone made my hackles rise.

"Oh, so it doesn't? You weren't just saying that it was a shame I wouldn't come back up here and try to jump you? Was I imagining that?" I demanded.

He seemed to look into my eyes for a long time before he answered and I wondered what he saw there because when he spoke again his voice was soft and tender and so sincere that it made my eyes burn with tears.

"I said it was a shame, not that it was important. Bella, honey, you being a virgin is not a big deal. It's your choice. How do I or anyone else in the world have a right to judge you? Come here," He ordered taking his seat and pulling me down so that I straddled his lap.

The position didn't feel sexual, just intimate.

"I'm not going to lie, I want you. More than I want to breathe sometimes," he chuckled. "I want these luscious curves," he said running his hands down to my hips. "I want my hands and mouth all over you so bad that there's been a few times when I've thought I actually have and in the most of inappropriate places."

I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer honesty in his voice.

Edward smiled and placed his hand over my heart.

"I want you, but I want this more. I want you, silly, not just your body. Which, I have to admit, when you stripped down to your underwear last night, I looked. In my defense, I'm a man and I think I was a goddamned saint for not taking you up on your offer."

I laughed again, though my eyes burned and my heart leaped from under his hand.

"You have a beautiful, sexy body and there are sometimes that _**my**_ body may react to it, but I don't want you to be nervous or afraid because I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I don't want you to think for a second that just because I can't have your body that I'll go looking for someone whose I can."

He must have seen the hope in my eyes because he went on.

"I want to be that guy, Bella." He laughed. "I want to be your Prince Charming. So, I'm going to be here and I'll wait for you to realize that I'm the man of your dream. Your fairy tales even." He teased.

"Really?" I asked quietly.

"I told you, I mean what I say," he replied softly.

I leaned forward and kissed him, groaning when he pulled me tighter and took over the kiss and turned it from something sweet into something hot and passionate.

Pulling away, I whispered breathlessly. "I don't want you to think that I don't want you, too."

"I know, that's why you can expect a lot more kisses like that. How about some over the clothes action, is that allowed?"

He asked with such curiosity that I burst out laughing and pulled him back into the kiss.

"I think I love you," I whispered against his lips and he froze.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, realizing that Id never said that before and knowing that it were true.

I loved him. He was the man of my deepest desires. He was kind and funny and he was smart and charming and most importantly, he was true.

Edward's eyes had gone an intense, deep green as he gazed into mine.

"Say that again," he ordered. "And you can leave out the 'think' this time."

"I love you," I replied.

He smiled and held my face in his hands.

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you at Jaspers birthday party."

My eyes widened in surprise.

He smirked.

"You're not the only one who believes in love at first sight and that true loves first kiss can break the most evil of spells. I was raised with two sisters, I grew up watching fairy tales. I may not have always believed in them, but from the moment I saw you across the room and fell so helplessly in love I knew they were true."

Tears fell down my cheeks and Edward gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

"I love you, Bella. I always will."

**A/N I really loved writing this scene and I hope you enjoyed It. With the whole virgin thing, I don't believe that's how everyone should be, just how she is. I think, like Edward, It's a personal choice.**

**Thank you for reading and please review on this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So, I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I got writing and couldn't stop. So, I thought, why should I make you wait. This chapter brings everyone together and we get to find out what really happened with Emmett and Rosalie. I hope you like it. It's been very emotional for me.**  
**Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter and to all my readers and reviewers.**

BPOV

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten than chocolate fudge cake," I grumbled as Edward carried me upstairs. The bastard was laughing at me while I felt horrible.  
"I warned you." He pointed out smugly.  
"Edward, I love you. But bite me." I snapped as I rested my head against his chest as he continued to laugh.  
"Come on, I'll put you in bed and we can watch a movie," He promised.  
I had actually spent the past few nights at Edwards. Now that I had told him about everything, I didn't worry as much about getting too intimate with him. Though we did have some over the clothes make out sessions, just as he had promised. But, he had also told me that he liked having me here, so I slept at Edwards most nights now. The girls rolled their eyes and asked if Id already slept with him, but Id told them that I trusted Edward and he had never gave me reason to doubt it. He was so sweet and supportive. Well, up until tonight when he was being a jackass to me.  
After the asshole had helped me into one of his t-shirts so I would be more comfortable, pulled the covers back so that I could climb in. His 'help' was more like staring intently at by body and caressing things that didn't want to be caressed right now, with his eyes.  
I was still grumbling about him frying in the pits of hell when a familiar song came on. I looked up and saw the DVD menu to The Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
"Edward!" I smiled.  
"I thought you might approve," He chuckled as he climbed into bed with me.  
"But you hate musicals." I pointed out.  
"I do, but you don't and your sick soo..."  
I leaned over to kiss him before resting my head on his chest. He was so sweet. I couldn't wait to tell the girls about this.

APOV

"Jazz?" I called out, walking into my dark house. "Jasper where you are? This isn't funny."  
I made my way along the wall, trying the light switches. None of them worked. I held my breath, expecting that guy from Urban Legend to jump out any second and kill me.  
I saw a light flicker under my bedroom door and froze.  
"Dont go in there, Alice. They always go in there," I whispered to myself as I slowly crept up to the door.  
Hoping to just get a peek and make sure no dead bodies were hanging in there, I pushed the door open slowly and gasped at the sight.  
Candles and rose petal's were scattered around the room and there he was.  
Jasper kneeled in front of me with a small jewelery box in his hand and a smile on his face.  
"Alice Brandon, since the moment I saw I have known that you were made for me. You make me smile and you laugh and sometimes, you make me want to pull my hair out."  
I had to laugh at that.  
"But, you also make me feel loved and you make me feel special. And when I'm around you, Alice, I feel like the man I'm supposed to be. Will you marry me and make me into that man for the rest of my life?"  
I stood there in front of him, frozen. Here he was, this man who never made me feel weird. He never rolled his eyes at me and called me a freak. I may make him feel those things, but he made me feel them, too.  
Smiling, I whispered, "Yes, Jasper. A thousand times, yes."  
Laughing in relief, he slid the most beautiful diamond ring onto my finger.  
"Thank God," he breathed as he stood and pulled me into the most intense kiss of my life.  
"I love you, Alice."  
"I love you, Jasper. I always will."

RPOV

"Oh, Alice, that is so amazing! What about the ring, is it beautiful?"  
"Of course it is! Jasper would never get me an ugly ring," Alice giggled down the phone and I couldn't help but feel a jolt of envy. She was so happy and so in love and I wasn't. Well, happy that is.  
"Baby, when are you going to put that phone down and come to bed?" I heard Jasper ask her in the background.  
"Go on you," I laughed. "Have fun with that sexy ass fiance of yours."  
"Oh, I intend to. Love you!" She giggled down the phone and I could hear Jasper whispering naughty things to her.  
"Love you, too. I love you aswell, Jasper."  
I heard his deep chuckle. "I wouldn't say that, I don't think my fiancée would be too happy."  
Laughing I hung up on the love birds.  
"I haven't seen you laugh like that since I got home." A deep voice said, making me scream in fright.  
I was in my office at the store doing paper work. The placed was locked up. So how the hell did he get in?  
"Emmett, you moron," I snapped. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
He stood in there, resting his hip on the door frame with his thick arms crossed against his chest.  
Why did he have to be so handsome? Couldn't he have gained a shit load of weight and developed a receding hairline? It would have made everything so much easier.  
"I'm tired, Rosalie," He admitted quietly.  
My eyes widened as I heard the honesty in his voice, but I quickly hid my reaction. He didn't deserve it.  
"What a crying shame," I drawled. "Why don't you leave? Town." I added.  
He smiled softly as he walked over and sat down in the seat across from me.  
"I have been back in town for a few weeks now. I've watched you swan around town. I've watched as you've gone on dates. I even took all of your bitchy remarks because I know that I deserve them. But how long are you going to punish me for, Rosie?"  
"I'm not punishing you." I responded quietly. I didn't like it when he called me Rosie. He was only one Id ever allowed to call me that. It just dragged up old memories of lost love and broken promises.  
"Really? I miss you. I have missed you since the day I left."  
I felt a wave of anger come over me. "Don't do this, Emmett. Don't fuck me over royally and then come back years later and feed me all of this bullshit."  
"I'm not feeding you anything," He bit out. "I have missed you. I love you, Rosalie."  
"Get out!" I snapped, raising to my feet.  
"You can't keep pushing me away, I wont let you." He answered hotly as he got to his feet.  
"Push you away? You're the one who threw me away!" I shouted at him. "I stood there while you said you were over it. Over me. And then you just left. People would look at me and whisper behind my back about how you'd broken my heart. My family rubbed it in that they'd warned me not to date the son of the town drunk. You left me here, Emmett!" I accused.  
I saw his eyes shine with tears as he clenched his jaw.  
"Baby, I never meant to hurt you." He said as his voice shook with emotion.  
"Then why did you? Why make me love you and then throw it all away like it was nothing?" I asked as the tears flowed down my cheek.  
"Nothing?!" He fumed. "You were everything to me. My heart was yours. It is yours."  
"Lies! It's all lies. If you loved me the way you said you did then why did you leave? Why did you hurt me?" I wanted to take it all back. Take back the raw words and the tears that followed, but I couldn't. I had held it in for ten years and now it was out there and It didn't want to be silenced.  
"Because of your father." He snapped as he paced the room.  
"What?" I asked quietly.  
He didn't seem to hear me as he paced my office like a raging bull.  
"He came to me. He had never liked me, I knew that. The entire family looked down at me like I was white trash. But that day when he came and looked at me like I was nothing." He clenched his fists.  
"Emmett, what are you talking about?" I demanded.  
He stopped and looked at me and I could see the raw emotion in his eyes.  
"The day of my Graduation your dad came to my house. He stood there and looked at me like I was nothing. And then he started talking about you. About our future together. He told me that I should walk away. My first reaction was to tell him to go and fuck himself. Everyone was always against us, Rosie. No one ever wanted us to be together. You were from one of the richest families in the south and my family didn't have two cents to rub together. I always fought against them, but that morning when he stood there and asked me what I could actually offer you... I knew he was right." He admitted quietly.  
I stood there stunned. Emmett was right, people always thought we would break up, that we should. We had always been so different.  
He looked at me helplessly. It was heartbreaking to see him, so big and strong, look so lost.  
"I looked at my father, passed out drunk on the couch. My mother working two jobs to try to put food on the table and I knew that if you stayed with me, that's what would happen to you. I hated him more in that moment than I ever have. Because he wasn't mean about it, he wasn't lying or trying to pay me off. He was just the truth. He wanted more for you and he hoped that I did, too."  
I couldn't breathe. All of it was flashing through my head. What he was saying to me. It changed everything I thought and changed nothing, at the same time.  
"What happened next?" I heard myself ask him.  
He cleared his throat and then yanked on his black tie like he had trouble breathing, himself.  
"I was in this daze all day long. I had so many thoughts running through my head. And then I saw you. You were sitting there, with this big smile on your face as you watched me get my diploma and I knew what I had to do. I had to walk away. Because I was going nowhere and I wouldn't drag you down with me. So, I said those horrible words to you and," He clenched his jaw. "I watched the tears fall down your face and it killed me because the only two people I ever gave a fuck about was my mother and you. And I hated myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away and watch you move on with your life while I was here, so I left. I ended up in Seattle and I met this man. He owned the bar I was waiting tables at. He got the story out of me one night and then looked at me and said that how would I ever get what I wanted if I didn't fight for it."  
I sat down, I had to. It was just too much.  
Still lost in his past, Emmett continued. "I joined a community college and I studied in the day and worked at night and I had nothing, but I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. I imagined walking into town and showing everyone that I had made something of myself and that I deserved you. It made the lack of sleep and the stress worth it. Then one day, I gave in and travelled back home to beg you to take me back. I was going to tell you everything. I was going to tell you that I was in school, I was going to be a lawyer and make something of myself. Guess what I found out when I came home?" He said darkly.  
I closed my eyes, knowing what he was about to say.  
"You were engaged. To Royce King. He was from a wealthy family, your family loved him and you had moved on."  
It killed me to hear the hurt in his voice. To see it in his eyes.  
"I didn't know," I whispered. "I thought you just didn't love me anymore. So when Royce came knocking... I just wanted to prove that you hadn't meant anything to me."  
"It worked." He answered simply.  
I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears. I hadn't known that he was hurting, too.  
"So, I thought 'Hey, forget her. Move on. She has.' And I tried Rosie. I tried so damn hard to forget you and I thought I could. That I had. And then one day I ran into an old friend and he tells me that you're not married. That you never have been. And something inside me that I thought I had destroyed, burst out of me. This time it was different, though. Id made something out of myself. I was successful, I had money in the bank and I wasn't just the poor kid, anymore. And I wanted you. So I came home."  
I sighed as I covered my face with my hands and focussed on just breathing for a long time before I faced him again.  
"Why didn't you just tell me? The day my dad came, why didn't you just come to me. I never wanted you to take care of me Emmett. I just wanted you to love me. You see this?" I asked, gesturing to my office. "I got a job. I saved my money, I got a bank loan and I paid it off myself. This is all mine, Emmett. I worked for it. I didn't take a singled penny from my father because I wanted to look at it and know that I did this. I never needed that from you."  
He dropped his head back. "I'm not that guy, Rosalie, the one who doesn't need to take care of his woman."  
"So you throw her away instead?" I demanded, getting to my feet.  
"I was eighteen! And here was your dad pointing out that I could give you nothing. That if you stayed with me then you would end up just like my family."  
"My dads a prick! He doesn't believe in love or family. The only thing he believes in is money. I watched my mom drink herself to death because he couldn't give her what she needed most from him. And it wasn't his money, or his house in the Hampton's, it was his love. That's what I need Emmett."  
"And I'll give it to you. I love you, Rosie. I always have."  
I sat there quietly for the longest time before I spoke.  
"I have tried so hard to forget you. To hate you and I let myself think I did. I wanted to hate you, so much. I was mad at you, but I could never bring myself to hate you."  
I heard him sigh in relief, before he came and knelt in front of me.  
"I'm begging you here, Rosie. Give me a chance to prove I will never let you down, again. Please," He whispered, resting his forehead against mine.  
Apart of me told me to push him away. That he'd hurt me and how could I ever truly believe in him.  
But then there was this other part of me saying that he was eighteen and he thought what he was doing was right. If I hadn't gotten engaged to Royce then he would told me all of this a long time ago and we'd be together now.  
I believed that, I realised. That we would make it.  
And I was tired of fighting something that I wanted so badly.  
I nodded my head.  
"Yeah?" He whispered.  
"Yes." I answered and brought his mouth to mine in a hot passionate kiss that I had missed so much.  
"I love you," He whispered against my lips.  
"I love you, too."

NPOV

"Seriously?" I exclaimed down the phone.  
I was in my pajamas in my bedroom when I got the phone call from Rosalie informing me of not only Alice's news, but her own.  
"Oh yeah." She replied.  
"Your father is such a little dickwad."  
"Yep." She answered and I knew she was busy with Emmett and rolled my eyes. Just like high school.  
"Poor Emmett." I sighed, feeling bad that we'd all judged him when he's been hurting, too.  
"I know." She muttered and then I heard her moan.  
"Gross Rosalie!" I snapped, horrified and hung up the phone.  
I sat there thinking of my friends. Bella had been brave and told Edward about her whole virginity thing. Alice was engaged to the love of her life. And Rosalie had reconnected with hers. Ally of my friends were happy and in love and I was too scared to say anything.  
Well, enough was enough. I didn't want to be like this anymore. I didn't want to watch my friends go and grab their happiness while I sat at home in fear of rejection.  
Decision made, I got up and stormed out to my truck.  
I knew where he was, he always worked late tonight.  
As I pulled up at the garage, I took a deep breath and got out of the truck and went in search for him.  
He wasn't hard to find.  
He was standing there, his head in the engine, his grey overalls only partially on so it left me with a nice view of his tanned, muscular arms. And his ass, I added and then shook off the thought.  
As if sensing that someone was there, he jolted up and then his eyes settled on me.  
"Nessie, what are you doing here? And in your pajamas?" He frowned.  
I looked down and saw that I was still wearing my flannel pajamas.  
Come on, I thought, give me a fucking break.  
As I looked from my pajamas to his face, I lost all of my nerve and started to think of a convincing lie.  
"I, um, I forgot something that I needed. So, I'm just going to... Yeah." I rambled and the turned to the door and froze when I saw my reflection in the window. And realised that there would never be a perfect moment. And If I didn't say something now, tonight, when everyone I loved was showing how brave they were, Id regret it.  
With that, I turned around and walked back to him. "Actually, I didn't forget anything. I came to talk to you."  
He looked at me with those eyes that were dark, they were almost black and I felt my resolve strengthening. This had to be done now.  
"OKay. Shoot."  
"When are you going to admit that you want me?" I asked bluntly.  
His face would have been hilarious if I wasn't dying inside.  
His jaw had dropped and his eyes were huge and the wrench that he'd been holding, dropped to the floor.  
"What?" He asked incredulously.  
"When are you going to admit it? I have loved you since I was thirteen, but you were older and had a girlfriend. Then when I grew up enough for you to notice me as a woman and not a kid, you were off in college. When you came back, I was gone and then we were in relationships or it just didn't seem right. And then, to be honest, it just got easier to put it off and convince myself it wasn't the right time because I was just so damn scared that you wouldn't feel the same. But I can't do it anymore, Jake. I want you. I love you. I have for a really long time."  
He just stood there, looking at me. For about five minutes, he didn't say a word until I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Are you going to say something? I just told you that I love you and you stand there! When are you going to admit it, Jake? I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. When will you man up and admit it's me you want?"  
When he didn't say anything I could feel not only my pain rising, but my temper.  
"For Christs sake! Just fight for me. How come Emmett can come back after all of these years and fight for Rosalie and Jasper can declare his love without shame and Edward be there to catch Bella when she takes that leap and you just stand there? I won't wait around anymore, Jake. I can't. I won't waste my life waiting for you to realise that what you want is standing in front of you because your too damn scared to reach out and take it. I deserve better than that. And I deserve better than you." With that, I stormed away, planning to make my dramatic exit. I was too angry to be hurt at the moment, but I knew it would come.  
When I felt a large hand pull me to a stop, I went to rip him a new one.  
But before I could, his mouth was on mine. His hands were in my hair as he kissed me, pulling me closer to him. I didn't care that his hands were covered in oil, I pushed myself closer, battling his tongue with my own and letting myself drown in him.  
Eventually, when we were both gasping for air, he pulled away to look at me.  
"I want you." He told me intently. "I have for so long, but you were right. I was scared. I was scared that you wouldn't want me or that Id fuck it up. But I don't want to lose you, Nessie. I wont."  
And with that he took my mouth again, in a passionate, possessive, mind-blowing kiss.  
I smiled. I had done it. I had finally got the guy I had dreamed of and I hadn't let my fear stop me.

BPOV

When my cell phone rang for the third time tonight, I blindly reached for the phone, rubbing Edwards arm when he moaned at the loss of contact.  
"Hello?" I whispered down the phone.  
"Bella, I did it! I told Jake every thing." Nessie squealed excitedly down the phone.  
"No freakin' way." I replied after she had told me what she'd done.  
"We're going out on a date tomorrow. Bella, I'm so happy."  
I smiled. "I'm happy for you too, Nessie. For the both of you."  
"Well, I better let you get back to sleep. I have to call Alice and Rosalie. The diner, tomorrow?"  
"I'll be there." I promised.  
After we wished each other a good night, I snuggled back into Edwards arms with a smile.  
"What was all that about?" He asked, kissing my head.  
"Nothing," I smiled.  
He opened his eyes to look at me. "Your smiling for a reason."  
"I am smiling because I have the most amazing life. And your one of the reasons why."  
He chuckled and kissed me sweetly before we fell back to sleep in each others arms.

**A/N So, what? To cheesy? Well guess what, I love the cheese. It makes me warm inside. Please review and let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry it's a little later than I planned, but I was watching Soul Surfer, lol. This is the chapter where Bella meets Edwards family. It's only short, but I hope you like it. And there's a couple of people who should pay attention to Edwards sisters. They were named after you!**

BPOV

"I don't think that this is a good idea," I said for the third time as I changed the radio station.  
"Baby, don't be silly they're going to love you," Edward assured me and reached for my hand, pulling it so our interlinked hands rested on his lap.  
"They're your family, Edward. They are going to hate me." I snapped and glared over at him when he chuckled. "I have my hand very close to your favourite appendage, so if you want to keep it attached to the rest of your body I would stop laughing." I threatened.  
He looked over at me with a smirk. "Oh, baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me."  
"I really can't stand you sometimes." I retorted.  
Instead of being offended, or even hurt, he just laughed and brought my hand up to his lips. "No, you don't, you love me. And I think that's a good thing since.." He trailed off, seemingly unsure of how to say something. Well that was a first.  
"Since what?" I demanded.  
"Don't worry, but my whole families kind of at the house waiting for us to come."  
"What?" I all but screamed, ripping my hand from his. "Your whole family will be there? What happened to meeting your parents first and then meeting your brothers and sisters?" I demanded.  
"They wanted to meet you." He shrugged.  
"That's it, turn the car around." I ordered, panicked.  
"Bella," he laughed, reaching for my hand. "You make me happy and so they'll love you no matter what."  
"Everyone says that and no one ever really means it." I continued to panic.  
"Bella, I love you. My family will love you, too." He promised. "I would never bring you here if I thought you'd be uncomfortable." He told me softly.  
Looking into his eyes, I saw the utter sincerity there and I felt myself relaxing in my seat.  
As we pulled up to a large, white two-story house, I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. Id seen the love and the respect in Edwards eyes when he spoke of his family and I knew that while he didn't see this as a big deal, I did.  
I loved Edward and I wanted his family to like me.  
I watched as a group of people rushed out side to greet us.  
"You ready?" Edward smiled at me and I couldn't refuse him anything.  
"Yeah,"I lied and got out of the car.  
His parents greeted Edward with fierce, warm hugs. His mother had caramel coloured hair, that waved gently to her shoulders and she had Edward eyes. Her body was fuller, womanly. His father had golden blond hair and gentle blue eyes. Both looked to be in their early fifties and I could see that Edward resembled both of them. He had his mothers eyes, but his fathers smile. It made me smile to see him with his parents. To see the unabashed love on his face when he held his parents.  
His siblings came next, both of the men shared Edwards tall frame and build, but both had their fathers colouring. The women, who I guessed were his sisters were exactly like their mother with her build and the three of them could have been passed off as triplets if she were younger. They had their fathers eyes and smiles when they launched themselves at their brother.  
My heart warmed at the sight of them. When I was younger I had yearned for a brother or sister. Someone to talk to when my parents would drag me across the country or even someone to simply talk to when the children in school would say things about my 'tree hugging' parents.  
Then Edward was lost in the sea of people, his family and the spouses of his siblings and even a few children.  
Then they all turned on me with curious eyes and welcoming smiles.  
"Move out-of-the-way," Edward teased so he could get to me. "Bella this is my mother and father." He introduced us.  
"Hello Bella, it's so nice to have you here. And please call me Esme." Esme smiled and pulled me into a warm hug.  
"It's so lovely to meet you all." I replied my voice coming out about three octaves higher than normal.  
The next to greet me was Edwards father, Carlisle, as he had insisted on me calling him. He, too, gave a warm hug.  
The next were Edwards sisters, Anna and her husband Justin and Tyra and her husband Jordan. They were lovely and very excited when Edward told them what I did for a living. In fact, his brothers had to drag them away so they could introduce themselves. His brothers Ben and Tim, greeted me with big smiles and joked that 'Eddie' must be paying me, because no way could he get a woman like me for free. Edward had given them dirty looks and replied that unlike them, not everyone needed to pay for women.  
Their wives were Vicky and Amanda, who had also given their husbands dirty looks for their comments and punched Edward for what he'd said.  
The children, well, they didn't care that any of us were there. They ran around on the front yard, playing tag and giggling happily. The two little girls, Molly and Mia belonged to Anna and out of the three boys, Colt belonged to Tyra and Jack and Joshua belonged to Ben. It turned out that Amanda and Tim were expecting a baby and she practically glowed when she talked of her unborn baby.  
"Come inside," Esmé ushered us inside.  
The house was big and spacious and welcoming and covered in photographs of the family.  
"Wow," I laughed at a picture of Edward in high school.  
"Shut up," Edward whispered as he passed me, ignoring his sisters as they joined.  
"I know, right," Tyra giggled.  
"Edward Cullen, every womans dream. Tall, gangly and braces." Anna cracked herself up.  
"You can all go to hell." Edward called.  
"I'm sorry." I laughed and nearly choked to death when they showed me his prom picture.  
"Oh my god," I giggled.  
"That's it," Edward snapped, storming back into the hallway and throwing me over his shoulder. "I'm keeping you away from my sister from now on."  
"Was that the girl you got into country music for?" I laughed.  
"We have a lake nearby and I will throw your ass in it." He threatened. "What happened to being nervous?" He demanded.  
"I saw your high school pictures." I answered as he dumped me in the kitchen with his mother and stormed out.  
"Hi," She laughed. "I see you saw Edward, the high school years."  
"Oh, yeah," I answered wryly. "He really came into his ears, didn't he?"  
Esmé dropped the measuring bowl she gotten out of a cabinet, sending it crashing to the floor as she doubled over in laughter.  
"Mom!" We heard Edward yell in protest.  
"Would you like any help, Esmé?" I asked as our laughter died down.  
"That would be great, thank you."  
Amanda and Anna came in and helped, while the others played with the children and tried to keep them from trashing the place.  
"So, Bella, you own your own salon?" Anna asked as she helped Esmé peel potatoes.  
"Yeah." I nodded as I chopped carrots and Amanda did things to the roast that confused me.  
"Umm, could you do something with my hair?" She asked.  
"Anna," Esmé reprimanded. "She is not here to cut your hair."  
"No, that's fine." I assured her as I walked over to Anna and ran my fingers through her hair.  
"I could trim it a bit, frame it to your face more. You don't want bangs, it wouldn't flatter your face at all." I mumbled. "I have some scissors in my bag if you'd like me to do it?" I offered.

EPOV

I was listening to my dad as he filled me in on current events in my family, when Amanda came skipping in the room.  
"Tyra! Vicky! Come on," She hissed and then turned to smile sweetly as us. "Guys, you'll be taking care of kiddie winkles." She turned to walk out before she twirled around. "Oh and dinner will be a little late."  
That got Tim's attention. "Wait, why?"  
"Bella's giving us haircuts!" She squealed.  
I shot to my feet. "No. No way. I brought her here to meet everyone and you all promised to be on your best behaviour." I scowled at them.  
Amanda waved me off. "Relax, Edward, she offered. And if anything she's a lot more confident."  
"Yeah, Eddie, relax." Tim teased.  
"Shut up, Timothy." I snarled using his full name which, unlike me, he hated. So did Benjamin.  
I walked past Amanda and the girls, who all glared at me for risking their chances of a new hair cuts and quickly found Bella on the patio, as she sprayed my mother with water and ran a comb through her hair.  
"Mom," I snapped.  
"Edward, hi, can you get me my scissors, please?" Bella smiled at me.  
I pulled her away from my mother.  
"You don't have to do this, baby." I told her.  
She smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. "I want to. This is where I'm my most comfortable. It's a cliché that women like to talk in hair salons for a reason." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay, I promise."  
"Fine," I sighed. "Just stop when before they get you to style to little brats hair." I teased as I leaned in and nuzzled her neck.  
"Edward," She giggled. "Stop that, your moms watching. Later." She promised.  
I just winked and kissed her forehead before walking away, waving dramatically at my mother and sisters who were spying on us.  
I headed upstairs to the room Bella and I would be sharing and placed our bags on the bed and then rummaged through hers looking for scissors. Why she brought them, I have no idea.  
I smiled when I heard her laughter. There was nothing like it.

BPOV

After five hair cuts and trying to pin down demon toddlers so they could get trimmed, we were finally sitting down around the large dining table, eating the most delicious roast in my life. Renée really should have learned to cook. Or Charlie.  
"So, how did you two meet?" I asked as I dug into my dinner. It tasted like heaven  
Esmé laughed. "We met when I fell out of the tree I was climbing. I was sixteen and didn't know any better."  
"You were beautiful." Carlisle interrupted from the opposite end of the table with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Anyway, this guy comes over, I've seen him around school, but he was part of the popular crowd and Id never had the courage to talk to him. So, he comes walking over as I lay there, in absolute agony, picks me and takes me to the hospital where I was told Id broken my arm. He was one to sign my cast." She added softly.  
"That's so romantic." I gushed as Edward laughed at my hopeless romantic ways and pulled my hand down under the table to squeeze it in his. I turned to him and smiled.  
"It was," Esmé laughed. "It had his phone number on it."  
Everyone laughed, including Carlisle, who looked pretty proud of himself.  
"It worked, didn't it? We've been together ever since."  
"You got me pregnant," She shrugged making Edward and his siblings cringe.

After dinner, when the children had been taken home and Amanda was practically falling to sleep at the table, something that had happened a lot since she got pregnant, Esmé suggested we go out for a drink.  
"Mom, I really don't want to get ambushed tonight." Edward groaned.  
Esmé threw his jacket at him and rolled her eyes. "Please," She scoffed. "No one cares that who you are, Edward. Now get your ass up and get going."  
Edward rolled his eyes at me and got to his feet, dragging me up with him.

EsPOV

"Look at them, Carlisle," I hissed as Edward twirled Bella around the dance floor.  
"Yes, sweetheart, I see them. They look like they're enjoying themselves." He answered, chuckling when I glared at him.  
"No, Carlisle, look at the way he looks at her. He's happy." I said, my voice catching. I had waited so long for Edward to find someone. He had brought girls home before, these dull girls who would just sit there while we sat there trying to make conversation.  
I had never seen him look at them the way he did Bella, though. How protective he was of her. And possessive, Id found out when a man had come on to Bella when we entered the bar. It was strange to see, but it was wonderful at the same time.  
I smiled as Edward pulled Bella into his arms, giggling when he dipped her.  
This was a side of my son I hadn't seen in years and it was all thanks to this girl.

BPOV

"I had a really good time tonight," I whispered as I climbed into bed and snuggled up next to Edward.  
"So did my sisters. They got free hair cuts," He teased as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"I had fun. Anna wanted me to dye her hair, but there was no way I was doing that. I noticed that your brothers and sisters all take after you mom and dad. Where did you get your hair colour from?" I asked curiously, reaching to run my fingers through his hair.  
"My grandma."  
"I like it." I said, pulling his mouth down to mine for a steamy kiss. Just as promised.  
"Wait," I whispered pulling away. "Do you think your parents think we're going to have sex in here?"  
"Oh yeah. My dad gave me some condoms before we said goodnight." He answered.  
"Seriously?" I demanded horrified.  
"Oh yeah, baby," He drawled, flipping me onto my back and rasing above me. "Want to see?" He asked with a grin.  
I glared at him. "He did no such thing!"  
Edward burst out laughing, dropping his weight onto mine in the process. "Of course he didn't. He hasn't done that since high school."  
"Please. With those ears and braces, I doubt that you got any action in high school." I giggled.  
"Oh that's its." He growled and then started tickling me until I begged him to stop.  
"I love you," He whispered kissing the tip of my nose.  
"I love you, too. Ears and all." I added with a smile.  
And the tickling continued.

**A/N So, what did you think? Please read and review. Hopefully, saying something nice.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hi! Thank you to everyone who sent me the most wonderful reviews last night. They were amazing. This chapter gives you a little more of Esmé, who I love and sets up what will be happening soon. I hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

**P.S I don't know when the CMA's are held, so work with me.**

BPOV

I woke up alone and frowned. "Edward?" I called out.

When he didn't answer, I assumed he'd gone downstairs and climbed out of bed and made my way down stairs.

The house was empty, except for Esmé who was drinking coffee at the kitchen table, a small smile on her lips.

"Morning," I smiled as I took a seat next to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I looked at her, at that smile and shifted uncomfortably.

"We didn't have sex."

Esmé nearly spat out her mouth full of coffee at my stark words.

After a few seconds, when she had composed herself, she grinned at me.

"I kind of guessed that after I heard you screaming at Edward to stop it before you pee yourself."

Now it was my turn to nearly spit of my coffee. Esmé just laughed at me.

"What are you looking at?" I wondered, pointing to what looked like a scrap-book placed in front of her.

She smiled softly and pointed to a picture. "This was Edward on the day he was born."

I looked down at the small baby that slept peacefully in Esme's arms.

"He was so tiny."

Esmé laughed. "He was two weeks early and he scared the hell out of me. He was my first baby and I had no idea what was happening. The pain was beyond imagining," she groaned. "I think I called Carlisle everything from and idiot to a stupid bastard that should burn in hell," She laughed fondly at the memory. "But when I held him in my arms, it was all worth it."

"It must have been to have four more of them," I joked.

"It was," She agreed as she flipped through the pages that showed Edward's childhood years.

"I have to admit, I thought you would all hate me."

Esmé looked back up at me with a warm smile, but when she spoke, she was serious. "Because of who Edward is we are all very protective of him. Not only because of who he is to the rest of the world, but who he is as a person. He is special, Bella. Out of all my children, he was the one who would come and cheer me up when I had a bad day or hug me when I was feeling down. He would help me with the laundry and the dishes when having a job and five kids to raise was just a little much. It was hard a lot of the times with Carlisle was working so much and having teenagers. It could be overwhelming." She sighed. "When Tyra's boyfriend cheated on her and his brothers and Anna went out to track the boy down and beat him to death, he was the one who held her while she cried. He has the most beautiful heart, Bella." She finished in a whisper and both of us had tears in our eyes.

"I think that's why he has the ability to write songs that touch people so deeply. When he would bring dates to family occasions, he would always sit there, still the odd man out and Id worry that he would never find someone who would love him for who he was as a person. Not as a musician. No one deserves it more than Edward does."

I agreed with completely. Even more so after what she had told me about him when he was younger.

"So when he'd bring a woman home and she'd sit there, not even trying to get to know us; we were a little wary when he mentioned he was bringing you home."

"But you were all so nice and welcoming." I replied, shocked that one of my first thoughts were true.

"We would never have made you feel unwelcome, Bella. It just wasn't until we saw the two fo you together that we knew he was in love."

I frowned in confusion. How did we act that proved to them that I wasn't another gold digging tramp that was after Edward for his money and his fame.

Seeing my confused expression, she continued. "I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And I have never seen anyone look at my son the way that you do. He laughs with you Bella and he's playful. He's protective and a little possessive." She laughed when I rolled my eyes at the memory of how he'd almost ripped that poor guys head off.

"Last night it was like he couldn't tear his eyes away from you. He is in love, Bella and he is happy for the first time in so long. And it is all thanks to you." She told me, reaching out for my hand and then clasping it tightly in hers. "Thank you." She added sincerely. "Thank you for loving my son for who is and nothing else."

I had to blink away the tears that filled my eyes.

"No, it was all him. Did he tell you what he had to do to just so Id go on a date with him? I was so sure that he was just some singer who was trying to pass the time. It wasn't until he filled my salon with my favourite flowers that I realised how serious he was. The effort that he went to. He actually went to my friends and asked them and though they thought I should give him a shot, they still weren't completely sure of him, either. He's have to be pretty sincere to convince them. When I saw the trouble he'd gone to, I couldn't fight it any longer. Then I saw just how sweet he was and how kind." I shrugged my shoulders. "How could I not fall for him?"

Esmé smiled. "Exactly." She agreed. She didn't try to hide that she loved her son and would have questioned my sanity if I didn't fall in love with him.

"Where is he, anyway?" I asked with a frown.

"He's in the backyard."

"Okay," I replied and then excused myself and went out the back door to find him.

He was on the swing set, facing away from me, playing his guitar and singing softly as he rocked back and forth.

He was singing a song that Id never heard before about a woman and all the things she did and how she was everything to hm. It was so beautiful, it made my eyes burn with tears.

"I like this song," I told him as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder.

He looked back to smile at me. "You should, it is about you." I drawled.

I pulled back to get a better look at him. "Seriously?"

The look he gave me was so filled with love, that I was tempted to pinch myself to make sure it wasn't all just a really good dream.

"All of my songs are about you, Bella. Even before we met, they were all about you."

I did close my eyes and pinch myself then.

When I opened them, he was still there and I was the luckiest woman who ever existed.

Later that day, after we had said our goodbyes to Esmé and Carlisle and promised another visit soon, Edward and I were once again on the road.

"Have you missed the girls?" Edward teased.

"We can spend more than twenty-four hours away from each other, Edward." I replied as I concentrated on finishing painting my nails.

"Of course you can," he replied in a patronizing tone that made me put my nail varnish down.

"So, do you miss them?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I admitted like the adult I was. "I can't wait to them all about meeting your family and how much fun I had. I especially can't wait to tell them all about your high school pictures. Or show them the photos I took on my cell phone." I added with relish.

"Bella," He warned.

"Did you win the prom?" I asked curiously. "I can see it now, 'King Dumbo and Queen Snaggle tooth'. Disney will make a movie based on it." I giggled.

"You know, she was actually a really nice person with a wonderful personality. Unlike some people I know," he added with a scowl.

"Oh come on, Edward. I think you looked very dashing in your purple tuxedo," I giggled.

"It was navy blue. The camera just made it look purple," He snapped.

"Oh, of course." I replied.

"You suck." He pouted.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "And you love me for it."

After a moment, he grinned. "Your just lucky your hot because if you weren't you'd be hitch hiking your ass home."

I just laughed at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. Ears and all."

"Do you think I should tell Edward about how big I used to be?" I asked the girls when we had met up at the diner the next day.

"What?" They all turned to me with shocked expressions. They all knew that Id had bad experiences when men were concerned. Once they found out about my weight and then the fact that I wouldn't have sex with them, they kind of ran for the hills.

We had all met up in the diner to catch up. We hadn't seen much of each other since last weekend when Alice and Jasper had gotten engaged and the girls had finally fixed things with the guys.

All through out lunch Rosalie had told us about Emmett and his skills in the bedroom, while I had sat there with wide eyes, Alice had rolled her eyes and Nessie kept muttering about it being exactly like high school. For the first time since I met them, I was glad I didn't know them in school.

"I've been thinking about this a lot for the past couple of day. Am I hiding something from him because I don't trust him with it?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

Alice looked at me for a moment before she answered seriously. "I think part of it is that you don't trust him with it, but I understand that. The guy you were with for two years broke it off with you and you trusted him even if you didn't love him. Every guy you've dated since hasn't been real supportive when you told them. I think Edward would be fine with it, but I don't think you do fully. Not yet, anyway. And what I think why your really afraid of is that it will change your relationship. That maybe he wont run, but he will treat you differently."

What Alice said made sense to me and I had to agree she was right. More than anything I didn't want him to treat me differently. Some people were always so careful around me when they found out about me, like Id had some sort of trauma happen to me and I hated it. They didn't feel comfortable as they once had. I didn't know why, it just happened.

"Look, Bella, this doesn't effect your relationship with him, so why tell him if it will make you uncomfortable?" Rosalie asked. "You love him, yes and if it would do anything to hurt your relationship then I know you would talk to him, but it doesn't. This is something from you past that you would rather not share with him, right now. I don't see the problem with it. I'm sure that Edward has his thing's that he keeps to himself. All because you're in a relationship, no matter what the talk shows say, doesn't mean you have to share every little piece of yourselves with each other."

"I agree with Rosalie. Everyone is always blabbering on about sharing every little detail with your partner. I haven't told Jacob that hammered in high school and then sneaked into a karaoke bar and dedicated every love song that I sang to him. Some things are just better kept to yourself." Nessie nodded wisely.

"Did you really do that?" I asked as Alice and Rosalie howled, causing everyone to look at us.

"She did!" Alice giggled. "We had to lure her down with promises of fires covered in curry."

I had to laugh when they mentioned the food that Nessie demanded whenever she'd had a little too much to drink.

"So, you think it's okay that I haven't told him? I want to tell him and I know I will eventually, but I'm just not ready yet."

"And there is your answer." Alice pointed out. "It's not like your planning on keeping this to yourself forever, which we all agree you have every right to. You're just not ready yet. There's nothing wrong with that Bella."

I nodded, feeling a lot better about the whole thing and turned back to Nessie. "So, what kind of songs did you sing?"

She grinned. "Classics all the way, Bella. And I still say I a better of 'Stand By Your Man' then Tammy Wynette."

"Hey, baby, can I talk to you?" Edward asked, peaking his head around my office door.

"Hi!" I squealed pushing up from my chair and throwing myself into his arms.

"Well, hello to you, too." He grinned holding me close to him.

"I missed you last night. Did you get everything finished?" I asked, pulling away and closing the door to block out the noise from the salon.

"Yeah, we did." He answered with a smile, but he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing, it's just that now that we're finished the record label wants me to go and record things in L.A."

Well, now I knew why he looked uncomfortable.

"Can't you do it from here? How long would you be gone?" I asked before he could answer my first question.

He pulled me back into his arms. "The rest of the guys are out in L.A. I'm sorry, I don't want to leave, but they really want to push and get this album out on schedule."

"Well, can't you just pretend that you can't find inspiration, like before?" I asked eagerly, knowing It wouldn't get me anywhere.

Edward chuckled as he ran his fingers down my arms. "I've already sent them some things Jasper and I have recorded, so no. I'm really going to miss you, though. Come with me?" He asked, but didn't sound hopeful.

"I have work." I pouted.

"I know, but I'm going to call you everyday until I come home and I have a surprise for you since I'll be leaving soon."

"Soon?" I demanded and then got distracted by the surprise part. "What is it?"

Edward sighed. "I don't know, how do you feel about attending the Country Music Awards with me next week?"

I froze. "The Country Music Awards?" I whispered making him laugh.

"Yep. I'm invited every year, but I didn't go last year. This year I'm performing, so I have to go and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along?"

"Tag along? Give me the tickets and I'll go without you!" I wasn't sure if it was an event were tickets were given. If they were, I was totally going to get them framed!

"So, does it make up for me having to leave?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"No, but it does make it a whole lot better. I'll miss you," I whispered against his lips.

"I know and I'm going to work as hard as I can until I can come home." He promised.

"Good." I answered and then a thought came to me. "Oh my god, I'll get to see Taylor Swift!"

"See her? I'll introduce you." He grinned.

"I love you!"

**A/N So, there you go! Just so you know, I wont be writing about them at the awards, since I wouldn't want to write about how they talked to celebrities, but you will have something from it in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hi guys! This is a very short chapter. It's a set up to whats going to happen next in the story. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

MPOV

"Baby, come look at this!" I heard Lauren call from my living room and sighed. Everything was an order with her.

"Mike, Bella's on fucking TV!" She screamed when I didn't come running straight away.

"Bella?" I whispered in confusion as I hurried down the hall.

I still felt guilty over Bella. I handled it all wrong with her and not only did I cheat on her with one of her friends, I then humiliated her. But Lauren had wanted me to break it off straight away and Id been so hot for her.

I felt horrible about it afterward, but it had to be done. Then she had disappeared and for a while Id thought she'd done herself in. I was all she had really and Id broken her heart.

I rushed in to see Lauren in front of the TV. "I pressed pause for you."

"Thanks," I muttered, staring at the TV screen, wondering why the hell that Bella Swan would be on television.

Lauren pressed play and I was stunned at what I saw

"Hi guys, well we all know that last night was the CMA Awards, but what everyone was talking about was the return of Edward Cullen!" The big breasted presenter smiled at me from the screen.

They switched to footage from the red carpet and my jaw dropped when I saw Bella on the arm of Edward fuckin' Cullen. She was sexy! She'd lost a shit load of weight and looked out of this world. She was wearing some sort of deep blue dress that clung to everyone of her luscious curves and had a plunging neck line and I felt myself getting turned on even as I watched her.

"Edward Cullen has always been known for coming to events with an escort, but we never actually see them together again. Edward tends to look kind of bored and like he just can't wait for the night to be over, but not last night." The one with the big tits grinned at the TV.

"No, last night the usually solemn faced singer was all smiles as he whispered and laughed with the beautiful brunette on his arm. It has been confirmed by the country singer himself that his date is Isabella Swan and the two are an item and have been for some time, she's even met his parents." The presenter added with glee.

"A source has since told us that the pair met at the two met at the 30th birthday party of Edward's good friend and lead guitarist, Jasper Whitlock. Our very own Caitlin was lucky enough to have met the singer at that night's ceremony. Over to you Caitlin."

A sexy blond filled the screen. "Thank you Amy. Yes, I was lucky enough to be there last night when the pair arrived and the crowd went insane. The country singer has been MIA recently and reportedly wasn't even attending the ceremony so when fans saw him arrive and **with a** **woman**, they understandably went wild. The two looked adorable, whispering and giggling and obviously the two are very happy together. Isabella did seem a little nervous and overwhelmed in front of all the media and headed inside an early, but was said to have had a blast. When I spoke to him after the show he told me the main reason was not being there with him, but meeting Taylor Swift."

"So, what do you think? Could this be the real thing?" The one with the big tit's asked.

"Oh, I think so. Edward couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and when he sang _Honey Bee_, a song from his up and coming album, he looked at her the entire time. The two just looked so sweet and happy together and I'm betting that many women's hearts will be broken when they realise that he is off the market."

The screen went blank and Lauren turned to me, shocked. "I can't believe it. Shy, quiet... fat Bella Swan is fucking Edward Cullen."

"No." I rejected, knowing that Bella wouldn't be fucking anyone until she got a ring on her finger.

Lauren looked at me like I was an idiot. "Mike, this is Edward Cullen, she's fucking him."

I turned and walked out of the room as a I felt this rage build up in me. So Edward Cullen was good enough to get in her pants, but not me.

I'll show her. She may have lost a shit load weight but she was still Bella Swan and I knew how to hurt her.

EPOV

I groaned in frustration as the dick in the booth as he made me sing the song for the fifth time. He'd never like me, I knew that and It had been fine until he was one of the reasons why I wasn't with Bella.

It had been so long since Id seen her and by this rate I wouldn't be seeing her for a while yet.

Jasper looked at me and I knew we had the same thought; Kill the bastard. I had to smile, he didn't like being away from Alice anymore than I did Bella.

We were interrupted when Jenson, my publicist rushed in.

As the dick demanded for him to leave, Jenson stormed in the booth and the pissed off expression on his face worried me.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I knew you would want to see this." He said, thrusting a magazine into my hands.

I swore viciously at the headline and the picture that went with it.

BPOV

I had just finished rinsing Karen James hair when the girls came rushing in, dragging me without a word into my office.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I demanded as they locked the door behind us.

"You haven't been watching the TV, have you?" Nessie asked quietly.

"No." I drawled. "I've been working. Which is something you should all be doing." I pointed out wondering what on earth was going on with my friends.

"Sit down, Bella." Rosalie ordered gently.

"No!" I snapped. "Just tell me what's going on." I ordered.

"Here," Alice all but whispered as she handed me a magazine.

I gasped as when I saw the front page. It was of me, over two years ago. The line read '_Who_ _Ate All The Honey?'_

"Oh my god."

**A/N I know, annoyingly short, but I wanted to have the next chapter to really dive into it. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hi, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on chapter 12. Each one of them made me laugh. I didn't know I had such violent readers. Here is chapter 13 and we get to see how Edward and Bella react to the news and how they, well, mess up. Please review!**

BPOV

I paced my office back and forth, feeling like I was about to throw up.

The words on the front page of some ratty magazine was all I could think of. _Who Ate All the Honey_, obviously a play on to the song Edward performed at the CMA's.

The picture was of me, three years ago at the christmas party. I was wearing a red sweater and looked extremely uncomfortable in front of the camera. I did on every picture of me since I was eleven.

"Why would they print that?" I demanded tossing the hideous magazine onto the desk.

"They're pricks who just want to sell magazines and don't care who they hurt in the process," Rosalie snapped, glaring down at the magazine.

"I can't believe this. It's not even a good photo of me." I burst out as I continued my pacing.

"You look beautiful, Bella. You always have, no matter what size you are." Nessie said to me kindly.

"Are they even allowed to print that?" I demanded.

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know. I left a message on Emmett's phone as soon as I saw it, but he's in court today," She added apologetically. "He'll fix it. They won't get away with this Bella." She promised.

I stopped to look at her. "How Rosalie?" I asked quietly. "Everyone has seen it. It's splashed all over the magazine." I paused when a thought came crashing to me. "Edward must have seen it."

"Bella, this wont matter to him, you know that," Alice said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"But I should have been the one to tell him," I replied as my eyes filled with tears.

"Honey, what you weighed over two years ago is not a big deal." Nessie tried to soothe me as she wrapped her arms around me. "If Edward is angry it wont be with you. It will be what they've done to you."

"And if he's not? If he's angry because I kept this from him? He probably hates me now because I made fun of his ears in high school when I made Tracey Turnblad look skinny in high school." I mumbled miserably.

"Bella, he's not that like. You know this. Just call him and get it over with." Rosalie advised gently. "Edward finding out what you weighed before you even knew him wont be a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Rosalie." I snapped. "It is. I have said that what I used to weigh doesn't matter to me, that I am not ashamed of who I used to be, but It was a lie. I lied to all of you and I lied to myself because it does matter. I worked so hard to put that life behind me and try to be who I am now and now I am terrified that it is all going to be ripped away from me. I can't have Edward look at me and see that girl. Not him. I just don't think I could handle that." I admitted in tears and saw that my friends were all in tears with me.

I saw it then, they understood my fear. They may not agree with it, but they understood why it was there and why it was real.

I had been the fat girl among my friends since I could remember. I was quiet and shy and just wanted to fade into the background and disappear. I would cry myself to sleep because I hated what I looked like and what I felt when I looked in the mirror. People think that just because your overweight means that they can say whatever they want. They can make the snide comments and give you looks because of who you are and not treat you like you're a person and that's not true. I know this because every time someone called me a name or made a comment about my weight, it hurt me.

Then, because of a jerk, I changed my life. I became the person I wanted to be and I wanted to wipe out that other girl, make her disappear. Finally. I wanted to be that sexy, desirable woman who Edward saw when he looked at me. What if that changed now? What if he just saw her?

As the girls wrapped me in their arms, I whispered, "I can't guys, I just can't"

"Then wait for him to make the first move," Nessie suggested. "He will call and everything will get sorted out and you will realise that all he sees when he looks at you is the woman he loves."

Feeling like an absolute coward I replied,"I hope so."

EPOV

"Absolute bastards," I snarled throwing the magazine across the wall.

A red haze clouded my vision as i stormed out of the studio, intending on tracking the fuckers down and making them pay for what they had said about her.

I had just gotten to my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My first reaction was to knock it back, but it just dragged me back.

"Edward, calm down!" Jasper barked at me before I could take a swing at him. "I know your furious, I am too, but you going over there will only give them another headline and it will help no one."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. It was hard, all I could think of was how Bella must be reacting to this. How hurt she had to be. And how angry she must be at me.

This was all my fault. I couldn't give a damn what Bella used to look like. It kind of hurt that she hadn't trusted me enough to tell me, but I understood why she may not have. So much was clicking into place now. She had told me that her boyfriend had dumped her for someone else and that's why she had moved to Harmony, to change her life. That was why he had dumped her, why he had broken her heart because he was a dick.

It had shocked me at first, but only because I hadn't known, she'd never even hinted that she used to be bigger. But I saw the woman I loved and I would love her no matter what size or shape she was. It's her I loved and I just hoped that she could forgive me for putting her in this position. It was because of me that this had happened. If I wasn't Edward Cullen then something she obviously wanted to keep private wouldn't be plastered all over the media right now.

"I should call her." I muttered, dreading how she would react.

"I don't know, dude." Tommy, our drummer added from behind Jasper.

"What? Why?" Jasper demanded.

Tommy shrugged. "Ed, this girl has just had that spread all over the magazine, it's on television. If I were her I would be pissed as hell. And I would be hurt. Why don't you just give her some time to calm down and let her talk to you when she's ready." He advised.

"What do you think, Jazz?" I asked, turning towards my best friend for help.

He thought it over for a minute. "Shockingly, I think Tommy is right. They have always kept pretty quiet and vague about the exact reason Bella moved here. Now that I think about it, I haven't even seen a single picture of Bella before about two months before Alice and I met and I know they have albums. I just thought it was a girl thing why they didn't show me. Maybe giving her some time to calm down and wait for her to call you when she's ready."

I gaped at them. "So I just wait?"

Jasper nodded apologetically. "Give her time, Edward. All you can do is wait until she's ready to talk to you. I know it's hard, but if you push before she's ready then maybe you'll just end up pushing her away."

I nodded. I didn't want to lose Bella and while I may want to get in my car and drive back to her and hold her close while I begged her to forgive me for putting her in the position, I had to do this her way.

Bella knew I loved her more than anything and hopefully that would be enough for her to talk to me.

I just had to wait.

It had been two days and Bella still hadn't called. It was still all over the media. I was getting calls from talk shows and newspapers. Everyone wanted an interview on how I was doing since the news hit. All I wanted was to hit them and see how Bella was doing. That's what was important.

Jasper had spoken to Alice, but if she had refused to talk to him about it. Saying that I needed to fix things, but would she tell me how? Hell no.

I hadn't left the hotel room in days and I was going crazy looking at the phone and so was Jasper.

"Ed, come on, let's go down to the bar and get a drink. Get of this room." He groaned.

"And what if she calls?" I demanded angrily. He could go stir crazy, his future with the woman he loved wasn't on the line here.

"She won't get through the hotel line, so she'll call your cell. Come on, it will do us both good."

I looked at the phone one last time before I got to my feet.

"An hour."

BPOV

It had been three days and still no word. I had taken to hiding in my apartment with the phone of the hook since it hadn't stopped ringing. People wanted interview and my story on how I lost the weight and bagged Edward Cullen. Did I do it for him? Did I have a gastric bypass? What do I weigh now? And I had three offers to be the spokesperson for their low calorie diet meals and Id even been offered the opportunity to star in my excersise DVD. That's when the phone had come off the hook.

I hadn't spoken to the girls since then, too. I just wanted to hide out until it al blew over.

After watching all the Disney films I owned, they never failed to cheer me up, I deciding to watch some trashy TV.

I was flicking through when I heard Edwards name and, being the masochist that I am, I stopped and watched as the presenter talked about the first sighting of Edward in since the photo had been released.

"Edward Cullen stepped out for the first time in days since photos of his girlfriend were released of her two years ago, when the brunette was more like Rosie O'Donnell than the curvaceous beauty we saw just a few short weeks ago." The red-headed presenter informed me.

"The country star headed down to the hotel lounge where he is currently staying while recording his latest album, with good friend, Jasper Whitlock. The two came down and were apparently in good spirits, signing autographs and talking to guests of the hotel and the staff there. What's interesting though, is the pictures that have hit the website of the country bar with a blond woman."

My heart stopped when they showed Edward sitting next to a beautiful blond woman, he was smiling at something I said. The next picture was him with his arms around her and I felt my heart shatter. She was blond and beautiful and the kind of girl Id always seen him with in the magazines before Id met him.

So, this is why he hadn't called, I thought. He was out there with another woman.

I shot to my feet and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet before I threw up what little Id hate to eat in three past three days.

I couldn't stay here, I thought as I went into my room and started packing. I had to get away and I knew there was always one place where I could go and just breathe for a while until I could handle all of this.

I threw my bags into the trunk of may car, texted the girls to let them know that I needed to get away for a while and then I was off.

As I drove I thought about that picture and how it had destroyed the life Id worked so hard to get and I found my anger rising. Anger at the media, anger at Edward and the beautiful blond and more than anything, angry at myself.

I should have told him and then none of this would have happened. Id still be with Edward and he's have never met the blond and Id be happy. Or we would have broken up, but the entire freakin' country wouldn't know about it.

And as I thought about the horrible picture, for the first time I thought about not what the picture had done, but who must have sent it. I was such and idiot! Not once had I thought about who sold it.

There was only one person who could have done it.

And the bastard was going to pay.

**A/N So, what did you think? Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hi, I know I said that I wouldn't be updating, but after so much feedback I got inspired. Here is the next chapter when we finally get some sense out of the two of them!**

**Please review!**

EPOV

"You have got to be kidding me!" I growled when I saw the news. I was on the screen with a blond fan that Id chatted to the other night. Now, apparently, I was on a date with her and flirting with her. I talked to her for all of two minutes!

Of course I wasnt with another woman, only a moron would believe that.

Jasper came into my room, without knocking, cringing away from the screaming voice on the other end.

"It's for you," He growled and then sighed in relief when he handed it over and he was in the clear.

"What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?" Alice growled down the other end of the phone. "Are you seriously stupid enough to be photographed with a woman right now?"

"Has Bella seen it?" I demanded, ignoring her insults.

"Well, since she left for Washington I'm going to go with a big fuck off yes!" She snarled.

"Alice, you know it's all bullshit." I started.

"Of course I do. If I thought for a moment you were actually with that woman sexually, then me, Nessie and Rose would walk our asses there and castrate you. What's important is that Bella obviously believes it. Jesus, Edward, we thought you were going to fix it. That's why we haven't done that already and you're making it worse."

That made me pause. "You knew all along that none of this shit wouldn't bother me, didn't you?"

"Duh! But Bella didn't, so we stupidly thought that you would be that cute, adorable guy we all thought you were and call her and tell her you love her. And guess what, you didn't!"

Closing my eyes and cursing myself for listening to Jasper and Tommy, I said. "I thought she'd call me if she wanted to talk to me."

She snorted. "This is Bella. She is beautiful and wonderful and one of my best friends, but she has insecurities. Big ones. Anyone who thinks that she should just brush it off are obviously heartless bastards. Of course she wouldn't call you."

"Well, Jasper thought she would." I told her and saw Jasper freeze as he went to take a pull of his beer.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He whispered.

"He did, did he? Put the idiot on the phone. But, Edward, fix this or I will fix you."

"I will." I promised and handed the phone back over to Jasper who had paled considerably since I held out the phone to him.

While Alice screamed at Jasper, I called Bella's cell and got no answer. Obviously, she believed everything she'd seen and didn't want to talk to me.

I needed to do something to get her attention...

An idea came to me, one I knew would get her attention and prove to Bella and the world that she was the only one for me.

Smiling, I pulled out my phone. I may have been a doofus before, but I was going to fix that.

BPOV

I can't believe it had never occurred to me that It was Mike who sold the picture. The son of a bitch, I thought as I pulled up and got out of my car and stormed up to the apartment building.

Luckily, a lot of people now knew me, thanks to the bastard upstairs, so I got into the building easily.

How could he do this? He slept with someone else. He broke up with me. Why the hell would he want to hurt me?

Exiting the elevator, I didn't even pause to think what I was doing as I stormed down the hallway and banged loudly on the door.

"What the hell?" I heard him shout from inside and glowered at the door.

"What's your problem ass-" Mike began to demand but didn't get to finish before I planted my fist in his face.

Roaring in pain, Mike stumbled back into the door, covering his bleeding nose with his hands.

"Bitch, you broke my nose!" He snarled and the blood poured from his hands and, honestly, turned my stomach.

Now, I had never been one to condone violence, but when Id heard his nose crack, I have to say I felt some sort of satisfaction.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded, ignoring him as he cursed and mumbled about hospitals and cops. "Why Mike? Why would you do that? It was a nasty, cruel thing to do. So you tell me what I ever did to you that horrible that you'd stoop so low to get even with me."

Mike glared at me. It was strange. I hadn't thought about Mike for so long. Part of me was still hurt and angry, but the other was grateful, if he hadn't dumped me then I never would have turned my life around and been so happy now.

If anyone would have told me a month ago that Id be standing here, glaring at him after breaking his nose, I would have laughed my ass off.

Now, it all just seemed extremely real.

"Why?" He growled as the blood poured down his chin. I gave you for two years and I all I got was this fat bitch who wouldn't even have sex with me. Edward Cullen, famous, rich, Edward Cullen, he got this." He gestured toward me. "And your fucking him, don't even bother lying to me. I put in two years and got shit, you've been with him for two minutes and you do this. My co-workers know we used to date. For him you've changed your life, you wouldn't even spread your legs for me."

I went to hit him again for his vulgar words, but I didn't give him that satisfaction of knowing how much his words effected me and controlled myself.

"You gave me two years? I gave you the same, Mike and I was your friend before that and I was a good friend and I trusted you. Then you slept with another girl and I wanted to start over new. Be the person I knew I was, not the one everyone else saw. I always thought that you were this good guy, even after you cheated on me. I thought, hey, this guy was with me and true to me for two years. I was hurt and angry, but I always thought it was understandable why you strayed. Well, you know what, screw you! You cheated on me, dickhead. You threw away years of friendship and trust for a quick lay, and I'm guessing incredibly quick, with some chick. You hurt me, Mike. You betrayed me, not the other way around. I didn't move or lost weight for a guy. I did it for myself. Not everything is about the guy, or getting him in the end. And trust me, if you were Prince Charming a lot of fairy tales would have ended with the princesses never marrying and getting a shit load of cats instead and it would have been preferable than to being with you." I took s deep breath, trying to calm down. "You are a weak, pathetic excuse of a man, Mike. And you know what? I deserved better than you, no matter my size or my looks, I deserve better."

"I've called the cops!" I heard a voice from behind Mike shout.

"Lauren?" I demanded incredulously. She was standing there in one of his t-shirts and girl boxers. Her hair was messed up and even though I was a virgin, I wasnt an idiot. I knew sex hair when I saw it.

"You have got to be fucking' kidding me." I said to myself.

CPOV

I was flipping through the paper and glaring at all the stories that were written about Bella when phone rang.

"Renée, baby!" I shouted, and got nothing in return.

Sighing, I got to my feet.

"Yello?" I answered the phone, drinking my iced tea.

"Charlie?" I heard Bella greet me.

"Hey, baby girl, how are you?" I asked, glad to hear from her.

"Well, I kind of need to you to pick me up." She told me hesitantly.

I frowned. "Why? Where are you?"

Her words shocked me. "I'm at the police station. I kind of got arrested."

BPOV

I rolled my neck as Jon, the police chief, gave me the riot act.

"Where is my baby?" I heard Renée before she came rushing into me.

"I'm fine, Renée." I sighed as that walked over to us.

I looked up and saw them both smiling proudly at me.

My parents had been arrested more times than I could count for protesting, or indecent exposure. Their main crime was sex in public. Oh, god, that had been embarrassing.

"I am so proud of you, baby," Charlie laughed as she came over and hugged me.

"Finally," Renée sighed in relief. "I was starting to think that you would never get a criminal record."

"Righteous." Charlie nodded.

"Can we please go home?" I asked, laughing at their antics.

This wasn't a joke. They were honestly proud of me. They had always gotten into trouble for following their hearts and doing what they thought was right. Whether that was protesting tearing down a community centre or whether they wanted to get it on at a bus stop. And now I, their law-abiding daughter had gotten arrested for assault.

"You can go home now, Bella. Mr McCarty called and spoke to him and pointed out that he sold those pictures to that magazine without your knowledge. He soon dropped the charges," Jon grinned. I had grown up in this town, we all knew each other and he wasn't happy with what Mike had done either.

When he'd shown up to arrest me, he hadn't been able to keep a straight face as he talked about arresting all the Swan family now.

Id rolled my eyes and held my hands out for the cuffs. I had to admit it was kind of funny.

"Okay,"Charlie laughed. "See you Friday, Jonny." He added as he slapped Jon on the back and walking out the door.

Renée pulled me along with a mischievous grin. "I knew you had it in you."

Later that night, as I lay in my bedroom, I thought a lot about the past.

I had always thought myself lucky to have Mike and to have Lauren and Jessica as my friends. How stupid could I have been? I deserved a lot more than all of them no matter what size I was. And my old self deserved a lot more than me.

I had hid her away. Pretended she didn't exist. And when she was thrust out there, instead of owning it, I was ashamed of it. So much that I wouldn't even talk to Edward about it. I should have called him, I decided. I should have called him and talked it all out because I owed that to her. Because no matter how hard I tried, I was that girl and I always would be.

There was a lot to be sorted out with Edward. Those pictures with the blond being one of them and I needed time to think. Renée and Charlie had encouraged me to stay here for a few days so I could get my head clear, maybe meditate with them, I thought with a smile. They had also encouraged me to embrace who I was back then because that's what made me who I am today. Just like who I am today and what happens to me now will help mold me into my future self.

I lay back on my bed and listened to the rain, wishing I had done things differently, that I stayed and faced everything, but I couldn't change anything, because I was doing what I thought was right at the time. Now, here with my family, I could take a step back and realise I should have done things differently, but I knew I would fix things. Whether it was with Edward or not, I had to fix things in my life for me. I had to finally look in the mirror and like who I saw there.

And for the first time in my life when I got up the next morning, I did.

**A/N So, Bella finally realises that she has always deserved more and that every version of herself is pretty amazing. Next chapter we get to see just what Edward has planned. Warning, there will be corny, mushy stuff because I live for it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hi! Id like to start by telling you that this is the last chapter! I have had so much fun writing this story and I love all of you. You're so violent!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

BPOV

"Turn on the TV! Turn on the TV!" The girls squealed as they rushed into the salon.

I had gotten back into town today and headed straight for work. I hadn't even spoken to the girls yet.

It was seven in the evening now and I was working late. "Well, I have missed you, too. Why do I have to turn on the TV?" I asked as I finished blow drying a client's hair.

"Edward's on!" Rosalie burst out as she ran over and turned over the television and turned it on herself.

Even though all the clients were done, all three sat down at looked up at the television set, what had happened was still all the town spoke of. Since the moment I got back Id gotten sympathetic look. But instead of hiding away this time, I faced it.

"Then why are we watching it?" I demanded as she cleaned around the salon, not knowing how I would react to seeing him.

Nessie dragged me over to the white leather couch and sat down next to me.

Rosalie plopped herself into one of the black and white swivel chairs and grinned as she swung around to face me.

"Apparently, Edward's about to tell all on you, the blond and just exactly what is going on in that sexy little head of his. We thought you'd like front row seat," She smirked.

"Awesome," I muttered dryly as I rolled my eyes.

"Shh!" Alice hissed from her chair next to Rosalie. "He's on."

And there he was, I thought as my heart sank into my stomach. A feeling Id had a lot about him lately.

The red-headed woman interviewing him prattled on, telling the audience that it was going to be a tell all interview and everything else I wished he wouldn't.

Call me crazy, but I thought it was bad enough that the entire country knew what was going on between us now without actually talking about it.

"So, Edward, here we are!" The woman greeted him cheerfully.

I found myself growing more agitated as they continued with the greeting and causal banter and wanted them to just get on with the damn thing.

"So, Edward, tell us what's going on. We didn't even know you were dating and then all of this happened. Why don't you tell us in your own words what's really happening and clear everything up."

"Thank you, Stephanie. I met Bella at my good friend Jaspers 30th birthday party and I thought she was the most beautiful thing Id ever seen and it was like something just switched on inside me. I had always wrote song with this faceless woman in my mind and then when I saw her, it was like the universe was like, well here she is."

I smiled slightly as the presenter laughed.

"Was it love at first sight for her?" She asked curiously and Edward laughed.

"No. She thought I was a complete idiot. I was so nervous when I was introduced to her that I came off as this arrogant horses ass."

"So how did you win her over?"

Edward smiled softly. "Cherry Blossom. I called her friends and asked what her favourite flower was and I covered the salon that she owns in them. I got a call that morning saying that I had one chance. I made sure it didn't mess it up."

"Awww." The ladies in the salon sighed at the same time and Nessie nudged me with a wink.

Rolling my eyes at her, I turned back to the television.

"You've said that most of the songs on your new album were written about her."

"Yeah," He smiled. "I had been in this industry for a long time and I felt dried up, like maybe I wasnt going to be able to bring out another album. So, my friend suggested I take a break. Go fishing and just have some lazy days and stop putting all this pressure on myself. He was living at a property I own in North Carolina because his girlfriend lived there."

"He's talking about me!" Alice squealed, and we all hushed her.

"I was there for about a week before I met her and as soon as I did I just kept hearing this melody in my head and lyrics would just come to me. I would say that every song on this album is about her."

Oh my god. His album was about me?

"Well, one of them you're going to play for us a little later, but before you do, I have to mention the elephant in the room. We saw you at the CMA awards and everyone went wild at the sight of you together and then just a few short days later pictures were released of Isabella before she even met you. What can you tell about what happened after that?"

I froze, waiting to hear his reaction.

"I was furious when I saw those pictures. When a man finds the woman he loves, he wants to protect her and make sure nothing hurts her. But because of who I am, these pictures were posted in magazines and papers and the television. It was everywhere and I couldn't stop it. This is obviously something that private to her and people used to get a headline," He spat out. "They disregarded her as a person for it and I wanted to kill every one of them."

"And how about Isabella? How is she doing?" The presently asked kindly.

Edwards smile was sad. "I haven't spoken to her since. And that's my fault. My first reaction was to call her and apologise and see what I could do, but my friends pointed out that I may not be her favourite person and to wait for her to contact me when she was ready." He laughed suddenly. "unfortunately, I have made a mess of everything. She was doing the same thing and then the other photos emerged. Which I would like to clear up right. The pictures that have been released of me with a woman are of me with a fan. I met her for two minutes, had a quick conversation, a hug and I met a really nice person who was a fan of my music, but that's all. I would never hurt Bella that way and Id never disrespect her that way, either."

The presenter smiled. "Well, that's good to know and I hope that Isabella is watching the show so that she can finally know the truth."

Edward laughed. "Well, a I have some people on the inside who have sworn to me that she will watch. That's why I agreed to do the show. I want her and the world to know that these pictures mean nothing to me. They are special because these are photographs of the woman I love. The woman I will always love no matter what size or shape."

The presenter laughed. "I think every woman watching this just fell for you," She teased. "What is it about her that made her you realise that she is the one for you?"

I looked at the others, who were grinning like maniacs at me.

"I knew she was the one for me when she came with me to my parent's."He said and I could see the gentle smile and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

I thought back to the time that we had spent at his parent's house and I couldn't think of anything that had happened that would make him certain that I was 'The One'.

"What happened to make you realize that?" The presenter asked and I had to know.

"Oh, it was nothing big," He drawled with that grin on his face. "Yet, in a way it was the biggest thing that could have ever happened. I was sitting at the dining table, surrounded by my family and she was sitting next to me, charming the life out of them. She didn't even see when they would look at me and nod. You see whenever I had taken a girl home before, well let's just say they weren't the most interesting of people."

I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"And here she was, winning them over without even realizing it. Then she put her hand on top of mine underneath the table and for the very first time since my brothers and sister had started to settle down, I didn't feel like the odd man out." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I had taken girlfriends home in hopes of getting that feeling and It never happened. Id see my sibling with their husband or wives and then even their children and id feel so alone. Whether someone was there as my date or not, I was lonely. " He paused for a moment and I remembered the loneliness I had sometimes seen in his eyes. It had always surprised me that this big country star could be so alone.

"It's true what they say about how you can alone in a room full of people. I should know, there were times when I was surrounded by hundreds of people and feel absolutely alone. Even sitting at the dining table with my friends and family, who are all happily married and laughing and joking, I would feel alone. Then, with her there, I didn't feel alone anymore because I was a part of it. We were a part of it.' He corrected himself. "That's when I knew. That's when I knew that I never wanted to be sitting at this table again without her next to me. Without her there, holding my hand under the table. I knew that the reason that had never happened with any other girl wasn't because that they weren't smart or particularly interesting or because we didn't have anything in common. That it was because they it just wasn't her. Cheesy, I know," he laughed. "But still true," He added softly.

Tears slid down my face and I didn't even try to stop them.

He did love me. He didn't care about those pictures or what I looked like two years ago. No one would do this if they didn't mean it.

The presenter spoke to the camera for a few seconds before introducing him again. This time he was sitting on a stool, guitar in his hands and began sing.

It was a beautiful song that me made my heart pound and my stomach flutter and I cried even harder as I listened to the lyrics.

_I fall in love all over,  
Everytime I look at you.  
And I don't know where I'd be,  
Without you here with me.  
Life with you makes perfect sense.  
You're my best friend._

When the programme ended, I turned to my friends.

"You all need to leave."

"Why?" They asked in unison with evil grins on their faces.

"Because I need to go to him."

After I finally, got them out of the salon, I locked up as quickly as possible and ran upstairs to pack a few things. I planned on being with him for a while. I had been so stupid!

As I ran to my car I caught sight of a familiar truck and froze.

Edward stood there, smiling at me and I couldn't believe it.

"Edward," I whispered.

He looked at me with such soft and loving eyes that I felt my eyes fill.

"I don't see your weight, honey." He told me.

"You don't." I agreed quietly.

"No, I don't. I see how your eyes shine when you smile. I see how you get this dimple on your cheek when you laugh. How you cheek get all flushed when your angry. Especially when you're mad at me." He grinned. "I see how your eyes go all soft when you're looking at someone you love and I realize just how lucky I am that I'm one of those people. I love how soft your skin is, the way your hair smells. But, what I love most, Bella, is the way you love me. Not the musician or the celebrity," he rolled his eyes. "Just me. How I know for certain, that it wouldn't matter to you if I had all the money in the world. Or if I didn't have two cents to rub together." He smiled softly. "That's who I see Bella and that who I love, who I'll always love whether she big, small or Godzilla himself."

I raised her eyebrows. "So you didn't think anything of it when you saw how big I used to be?" I challenged.

He grinned boyishly. "I admit, I did notice your breasts."

I rolled my eyes at him totally male answer. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I was glad that you kept those. I'm rather partial to your breasts."

I couldn't help but laugh at him as my broken heart continued to mend at his sincere words. I could see that everything he was saying, he believed. He wasn't trying to placate me or tell what I wanted to hear so they could get past it. He meant them.

One thing I knew about Edward was that he was a good man, who meant what he said, and so I believed him.

I had believed him ever since he'd spoke those heartfelt words on that chat show. No man would ever declare his love on national television and risk public humiliation if he didn't truly mean what he was saying.

"I love you, Bella. Nothing will ever change that."

I smiled slightly. "Do you promise?"

His eyes held mine. "I swear. Bella, I have loved you from the moment I saw you, when you were dancing with Jasper at his birthday party. I want to be your best friend, be your husband, make ten babies with you and grow old with you. And when we're sitting there, in our rockers on the front porch, watching our grandchildren play, I know that I won't have a single doubt in my mind that I couldn't have had a better life."

"Ten?" I demanded. "I don't think so."

Edward sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I can be persuaded to that number to what? Eight?" He thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Yes, I think eights pretty damn reasonable."

"Not if it's my body they are coming out of, its not." I couldn't believe him. Eight kids? Was he high?

He grinned arrogantly. "I'm a Cullen, baby, we like to breed at every opportunity. Do you think my dad would have stopped at five if my mamma had threatened to geld him?"

I was going to geld him in a minute, never mind after five kids.

"Yeah, well, you're going to be the first Cullen who has one kid and then stops."

"One?" he scoffed. "I don't think so."

"We're having one and then if your good, and I stress the word IF, then I'll let you get a dog. A really small one."

"We're getting one anyway, and it's not going to be some pansy ass-" he stopped abruptly when he realized just what we bickering about and smiled.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I smiled and felt tears fill up my eyes. "I love you, Edward. Even when I thought you were a complete ass, I loved you. First, with your voice and your music, but then I fell in love with man." I shrugged. "I was afraid that of how you'd react when you found out."

When he opened his mouth to speak I cut him off. "It would matter to some people, Edward. And then when you didn't call and then those stupid pictures," I shook her head in disgust.

"I thought you'd be angry at me."

"Angry at you?" i echoed in disbelief. "Why would I be angry at you?"

I could see the same anger in his eyes that Id seen during the interview.

"Bella, if I wasn't Edward Cullen, then something that you obviously wanted to keep private, would have. Not splashed all over the media. And I was pissed off and worried about you and the guys pointed that right out to me and told me to wait for you to call me. That you would call if you wanted to talk to me and you didn't and I was scared. And I was hurt, if I'm being honest. It hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just didn't want you to look at me at see her."

He smiled. "Baby, you are her." He told me gently. "Besides, none of that matters anymore, Bella. All that matters is that you love me and I love you. That's all that will ever matter. Well, that and our ten children." He bit his lip to keep from laughing at my expression at the number.

"What happened to eight?" I drawled.

"Well, you rejected that, quite forcefully I'll add, so I went back to our original number."

"If I said no to eight, why in the hell would you think I would have ten?" I demanded.

The smirk he gave me was enough to make my toes curl.

"'Cause after we're married, baby, you wont be able to keep your hands off of me. Us Cullen men are exceptionally fertile. "

It took everything I had not to laugh in his face and instead acted as though I was actually considering what he'd just said.

I smiled and said cheerfully, "Well, you'll just have to get a vasectomy. That ought to knock that fertility right out of you." I smiled as I watched him cringe away from my words.

I so desperately wanted to kiss him right then, but another thing had to be addressed. Yes, he'd spoken about it on camera, but I needed the words.

"The blond?" I asked and saw the teasing go out of his eyes and the anger return.

"You know me, Bella. I would never do that to you. I went to the hotel bar with Jazz and she came over and asked for a picture. I see the next day that it's in the paper on the television saying how and 'Onlooker' had said we were all over each other all night. I talked to her for ten minutes and then I went back to my night with the guys. I swear to you, Bella, you never have to worry about that with me."

"I think every famous musician's say that to their girlfriend in the past, it's never true." But I believed him, I knew that.

"I'm not them. I don't share and I would never expect you to. You once said that in one of your books the leading guy said that a man who cheated and hit his wife had no honor and wasn't really a man. So, tell me, do you think I'm that kind of man?"

Instead of answering him, I smiled and said, "Are you ever going kiss me?"

His green eyes lit up with joy as he all but charged toward me.

His body crushed against mine as we fell back against the wall and finally, finally, he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me.

It was everything I remembered and more, hot and passionate and yet so tender, it brought tears to my eyes.

I ran my hands up from his shoulders and into his hair so I could tug him all that much closer.

He groaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and reveled in the feel of his hard body against mine. He growled in protest when I broke to kiss to pull him down the alley to my front door. Slowly, I reached behind me and turned to door handle and let us in, never breaking the kiss, we walked backwards into the apartment and up the stairs, until we made it to the living room couch and fell down onto it.

EPOV

I couldn't get enough of her as I ran his hands over her body as I let myself drown in her. I had never been so hot for anyone as I was for her, it had always been that way, but it had never been as powerful as in this moment, as forceful. All I wanted to do was strip her naked and bury myself into her body. To get as close to her as a man and a woman could ever get.

I didn't think twice when she unbuttoned my shirt and shoved it off of my shoulders, what I did think about was when her fingers went to the button on my jeans and I froze as I forced the blood out of my crotch and back up into my brain.

"No." I whispered as I pulled back to look down at her.

"What?" she whispered in confusion, her eyes filled with desire which didn't help. The moon shone through the windows, making her look like some ethereal witch. A sexy witch. That didn't help, either.

I saw the desire fade to hurt in her eyes and rushed to lean in and kiss her full lips gently.

"Honey, I want you. As you can tell, I want you," I said wryly as I knew she couldn't help but feel the evidence of my arousal, especially since it was tucked snugly between her thighs.

With that thought I found it hard to remember just why I wasn't pulling her clothes off with my teeth.

Shaking my head, I pulled back and looked into her eyes. "You made a promise to yourself a long time ago. To wait until you found your Prince Charming and were married." I reminded her.

She smiled up at me. "I've found him."

My heart soared at her softly spoken words.

I chuckled. "Then there's no harm in waiting a little longer."

She gasped when I got on one knee.

"Isabella Swan. I have love since the very first moment I saw you. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you. I want to love you and grow old with you and have make a family with you. Will you accept this ring and be my best friend, be my lover and be my wife?"

She smiled through her tears and dropped to her knees in front of me. "Yes. Hell yes!" She whispered as she threw herself into my arms.

I pulled and pulled a ring from my back pocket. "This was my great grandmothers. As the oldest it was past down to me. It's not flashy or extravagant. But it's lasted." I smiled as I slid it on her finger and when I looked at her I knew she could see the triumph and pride in my eyes that I didn't even try to resist and pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"What a story for the kids," I chuckled.

"All one of them." She teased.

I laughed. "We'll just see about that."

And we would.

**A/N So, there you have it. I'm going to put up kind of like an epilogue, just a little something that I liked and wanted to keep.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hi, so this is the epilogue. Just kind of something to tie up loose ends and a cute moment that I wanted to keep between Bella and Edward. It skips POV a lot because I wanted to get certain things from both sides.**

**Also, my birthday is August 13th... Just wanted to put that out there.**

It had been a year since those photos were released and Edward proposed to me. And it had been an amazing year.

Alice had helped with the planning of our wedding since Edward would have driven to Vegas that night if she had let us. It hadn't bothered me where we got married as long as we did.

We got married on August 13th on Edwards property. We had found a beautiful clearing and covered it in flowers and fairy lights and married at twilight. It had been something out of a fairytale and as I spoke my vows to Edward, I thanked god that I had found him.

Later that night my Prince Charming carried me up the stairs and in candle we made love for the first time. Well, the first ever for me.

I was so nervous. It wouldn't be like the movies where everything happened in a montage to romantic music. Luckily, Id just married an amazing man and he made my frist time wonderful. He was sweet and gentle and everything he knew I would need.

The months after we got experimenting and I had to admit that my parents were right. Sex in public was really hot.

Edward's album went to number one and I even starred in one of the music videos, _Goodbyes_ _Made You Mine._

Life was perfect. My friends were all in loving relationships and planning their own future together.

Nessie and Jacob were engaged and expecting a baby boy. Nessie's family were ecstatic that the couple had finally sorted everything out and were now happy together.

Alice and Jasper had moved into their own home and they were getting married in Italy next year. Those two were still happy, even though she was driving Jasper insane with the wedding preparations. He just wanted to marry her and make his forever. When he's voice his thoughts she'd just roll her eyes and say that she'd been his since they had met on the music video so long ago.

Rosalie and Emmett got married before any of us. Emmett had woken us up the morning after Edward and I got engaged and we all took a road trip to Vegas. They were married that night by Elvis and she emailed her father a picture of the ceremony. Rosalie finally had what she's always wanted; Emmett as her husband and a family.

I stood in the bathroom deciding whether my hair should be worn up or down today.

If I wore it up, then my neck tended to get cold, but if I left it down the people tended to think they could call me Rapunzel.

"Up or down?" I shouted out to Edward, who was in the shower and singing a terrible rendition of Bruce Springsteen _I'm on fire_. He knew I loved the song and did it to annoy me. It had used to be a favorite of hers. Now? Not so much..

He pulled the shower curtain back, his hair still lathered with shampoo. "What?"

"Nice," I giggled.

He just gave me that cocky smile that made my stomach tighten and my heart melt.

"Up or down what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "My hair."

EPOV

I sighed. "Women." Why do they put so much thought into things like their hair."

I knew she'd been there for the past ten minutes, piling her hair on top of her head and then letting it fall around her shoulders in long waves.

Then she'd sigh and then start the process all over again.

"Down," I told her. "Did you know that I love being able to run my hands through your hair? So long and soft, full of curves and waves," I said as I reached out and ran my fingers through it, then lowered my hands to trace my fingers over her soft cheeks.

She smile and kissed my hand before turning away. "Down it is,"

I smiled as I leaned against the tiled shower wall and watched her flutter her hair in the mirror, I saw it as such a feminine movement.

"I'll see you later," She called a few minutes later during my rendition of _Pour Some Sugar On Me. _I always liked to watch her cringe when I messed up one of her songs.

"What?" I asked as I pulled the shower curtain back again.

This time though, she took the time to check me out.

BPOV

"I said, I'll see you later," I repeated as I went to lean in for a quick kiss goodbye.

Too late did I see the grin or the wicked gleam in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and went to lift me in with him.

"Edward, I can't be fooling around with you and getting my clothes all wet," I protested.

"Just ten minutes," he pleaded.

"I don't have ten minutes," I giggled as I tried to pry myself away from his strong arms.

"Just a minute," he promised as he tried to tug me in, but Id prepared myself by getting a good grip on the sink.

"I don't have time to dry my hair and get changed no matter how quick I know you'll be." I teased.

"Oh, that's it!" With that he yanked me into the shower with him and I couldn't help but laugh as he began to peel off my wet clothes.

"Ten minutes my ass," I muttered as I rushed into work forty minutes late.

I grinned as I thought of my sexy, loving husband who had promised an encore tonight when I refused to play hookie. I was so happy. I had my friends, my family had grown now that I had married Edward. And most of all I found a man who made me smile and wrote me love songs. More importantly, he loved me for exactly who I am.

I smiled as I thought to myself, I really had found my Prince Charming.

**A/N And there you have it. Thank you so much for all of you who have read my story. You are amazing. I actually have something I have been thinking about and I'm going to try to get a chapter out later tonight!**


End file.
